Mesera Para Llevar
by Nomchi08
Summary: Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman,Soy atractivo, tengo más dinero del que cualquiera se pueda imaginar y con solo tronar los dedos tengo todo en bandeja de plata,Pero tengo un gran problema... desde hace dos años yo... -Tu actitud de mierda? Eso tiene desde el dia que naciste! -No! Mi gran problema es este incomodo sentimiento cada que veo ese color turquesa, Eren una simple MESERA
1. Chapter 1

**Para Mesera Para llevar**

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y soy accionista de una gran cadena de hoteles en todo el mundo. Soy atractivo, tengo más dinero del que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, incontables propiedades, mi propia línea de perfumes y con solo tronar los dedos tengo todo a la mano y en bandeja de plata... Pero tengo un gran problema... desde hace dos años yo...

-Tu actitud de mierda? Eso tiene desde el día de tu nacimiento!

-VETE AL DIABLO CUATRO OJOS! –refunfuñando en su asiento Levi Ackerman con una mirada fulminante miraba aquella mujer que no paraba de reír como foca retrasada-

-Vamos Levito No te lo tomes tan a pecho!, te dije que escuchare tu problema de principio a fin, así que continua...

-no puedo seguir con esto! Mejor vete hacer tu trabajo. Aun hay junta con Kushel a las 5.

-que te cuesta llamarla madre? Yo estaría agradecida que una mujer como ella me quisiera como lo hace contigo... Levi? Me estas escuchando? NO CIERRES LA PUERT...a...

*Mi gran problema es este incomodo sentimiento cada que veo ese color turquesa en cada maldita cosa que me rodea!... Solo sé que su nombre es Eren es una Mesera en uno de los hoteles en Francia. Pero por más que trato de saber de ella no encuentro nada, es como si en realidad no existiese. Pero Mi Maldita Madre no me permite acercarme a ella, siempre interrumpe cada que quiero acercarme. Pero Eren será mía quieran o no. –Menciona el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a su dichosa junta-

-Eren! Atiende la mesa cinco, Niño desastroso, pareja disfuncional y esposo rabo verde!

\- Sabes que odio atender personas así! – grita un castaño entrando a la cocina mostrando una mirada de cachorro con sus enormes ojos turquesa.- Por favor Ymir te harías cargo de la mesa cinco?

-claro que No! Estoy ocupada y solo están tu y Christa, recuerda que Armin esta enfermo y No pienso mandar a mi hermosa Christa!

-está bien, por el bienestar de Christa... pero me debes una!

*Soy Eren Jaegger, tengo 17 años y soy mesero... mesera en un hotel cinco estrellas. Sí, Soy un Chico! Un Macho pecho peludo que trabaja como negro para sobrevivir mientras uso un corto y tonto vestido de maid ... No es que me guste vestir de mujer, no soy de ese tipo de personas, es solo que por cuestiones económicas tengo que hacerlo. Aunque no soy el Único sufriendo esto, Al igual mi mejor amigo Armin está implicado en este problema.

-llegando a la mesa saca su indispensable libreta percatándose al instante como el hombre lo desnudaba con la mirada haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas incomodo- Que desean ordenar?

-Quiedo Cocholate! –grita el niño haciendo una rabieta frente a ambos padres.

-al niño tráigale pasta a la boloñesa, para mi persona seria una ensalada y para ti cariño?-la mujer entrecerrando los ojos patea bajo la mesa a su esposo haciendo que este reaccionara- otra pasta?

-lo que tu digas LINDURA –dirigiéndose a un Eren cada vez mas asqueado por la actitud del hombre. Ganas no le faltaban al ojiverde para gritar todo lo que estaba guardando pero sin más que decir solo asiente con la cabeza y regresa a la cocina.

\- Que tal el viejo? Parecía que le gustaron tus medias de gatito HAHAHAHA –estalla en carcajadas el Joven Chef cara de caballo segun Eren, uniéndose Ymir a sus burlas -

-Chicos no hagan Enfadar a Eren, Ymir! Jean! compórtense estamos en la cocina y nos pueden regañar de nuevo.

-Christa sabes que solo jugamos, a parte... Eren es la protegida de la Sra. Kushel no creo que nos regañen si esta él.

\- NO SOY EL PROTEGIDO DE NADIE! –por fin estalla el chico mirando al cara de caballo quien aun no paraba de reír- Mejor dedíquense a trabajar! Para eso nos pagan o no!?

-pff idiota suicida y aguafiestas~

-Jean! A una chica no se le dice así!

-pero Eren es Un... Olvídenlo! Hey! Eren ya están las ordenes, apresurate, el comensal parece que quiere ver tu trasero otra vez.

-Es mejor que te calles Jean! O revelare lo que paso hace...

-Lárgate! La gente tiene hambre!

-Sabes que en fondo si te quiero Jean. -menciona jugando mientras toma la charola con las ordenes a punto de salir de la cocina pero las palabras del castaño lo detuvieron un momento.-

-Espero y ese " Te quiero" sea como espero...

-Luego hablamos

*De no ser por aquellos sueños yo realmente aceptaría sus sentimientos pero... no puedo, díganme loco pero estoy enamorado de un hombre que aparece solo en mis pesadillas, su presencia en ellas me da tranquilidad y a la vez duelen, es como si lo conociera de algun lado, talvez otra vida? una lejana donde el sufrimiento y miedo es cosa de todos los dias.

*Notas Finales:

Hola! es la primera vez que publico algo y bueno es solo para entretenerm durante mis ratos libres de la Universidad. espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco como lo es para mi escribir esta historia ^^

Rabo verde: Modismo, generalmente se les da este calificativo a los ancianos que andan de enamorados de jovencitas


	2. Chapter 2

**Mesera Para llevar**

Capitulo 2

-Leeevi! Tu madre quiere verte, ahora!

\- en eso estaba Kenny! –molesto por la plática con la loca empuja la puerta encontrándose frente a su madre quien con una amplia sonrisa lo recibe

-Querido que bien que estas aquí, necesito que firmes estos papeles, le digas a Erwin que tienen que hacer una auditoria en el hotel Rose en Francia. Me han dicho que es de los mejores que tenemos y quiero saber por qué los otros no se pueden siquiera comparar a ese recinto.

-Me llamaste solo para eso? Tienes una secretaria que podía hacer ese puto trabajo!

-shhhh que dijimos sobre no hablar con groserías!

-tsk –sale del cuarto empujando por accidente a una hermosa joven de rasgos asiáticos, su "media" hermana- Quítate del camino si no quieres ser un estorbo Mikasa!

-se ve que nunca cambiaras de actitud querido hermanito, ¿si quiera me extrañaste durante estos meses que estuve fuera del país?

-Cállate de una vez y déjame hacer mi puto trabajo, deberías intentarlo y no ser una inútil!

-Si sigues tratándome así no te diré lo que se de ella~

-está bien, di lo que sabes –cruzando los brazos mira como la joven de su bolso saca unas cuantas fotos de la mesera de ojos turquesa vistiendo su uniforme saludando a la cámara, otras mientras le servía a los clientes pero una foto en especial llamo su atención donde su hermana abrazaba a la chica mientras esta le regresaba un tímido o más bien un abrazo con miedo(¿)- tu… Como lograste estas fotos? Y que haces tú con ella!?

-Estuve trabajando de medio tiempo de mesera en ese lugar para acercarme a ella y sabes que, será mejor que busques a alguien más por que no te dejare que le hagas lo mismo que a todos tus Ex

-Ya lo veremos!

-Uff realmente fue un día agotador… O no Eren?

-Ni me lo digas, estos zapatos me están matando y usar este tipo de vestido no es nada agradable con este frio… Jean~ Me llevarías a casa?

\- Tienes dos patitas que aun puedes usar! –grita el castaño desde el vestidor de hombres justo aun lado de donde ellas se encontraban.

-Eren llevamos mas de un año trabajando juntas y aun te apena vestirte frente a mi? Vamos Somos Chicas

\- Yo solo tengo ojos para mi linda Christa así que no te emociones de que me enamore de ti –menciona la morena quien abrazaba a una sonrojada rubia.-

-n… no es eso Chicas es solo que… ya les dije, tengo una horrible cicatriz que me... Me apena mostrar… -mintió el joven quien rápidamente se metía al baño para cambiar a unos cómodos jeans y una sudadera nada femenina (dejándose el pecho falso para no levantar más sospechas sobre su sexualidad).

-Deberías vestir mejor si es que quieres encontrar al amor de tu vida Eren…

-para que hacerlo si Ya flecho a nuestro querido Chef, o me Equivoco Jean!? –grito con sonsaña mientras el nombrado entraba al vestidor de chicas con los ojos vendados pero aun así se podía notar su sonrojo-

-Q…qq que saben ustedes! Vamos Eren o se hará tarde y las carreteras se llenaran de carros!

-nos vemos chicas! –despidiéndose se ambas con un ligero movimiento de manos caminaba detrás de Jean dando marcha hacia el estacionamiento. Jean era la segunda persona en enterase acerca de la sexualidad de Eren. Fue un evento incomodo donde El ojiverde olvido cerrar la puerta del baño siendo visto por el cara de caballo quien después de una larga platica junto con Armin decidieron contarle sus historias.

-Solo te diré una cosa Levito, recuerdas a tu ex secretaria Petra? , O la otra chica de mensajería?, O aquel sexy accionista?, a ese otro sujeto el modelo Con el que salías, como se llamaba¡? Oh! A Farlan o recuerdas a….

-Ve al punto quieres, No tengo tu maldito tiempo para estar jugando

-a lo que iba es que no puedes andar por la vida enamorado gente y después de una sesión de sexo les hagas pedazos el corazón. Esa muchacha de la foto no merece que le hagas lo mismo, Recuerda que a las mujeres jóvenes y bellas COMO YO, se nos tiene que tratar con detalles, palabras bonitas y Hey! ¡ Levi! ¡No me dejes hablando sola. ..

Con un portazo sale el azabache del taxi aun más molesto, después de aguantar ocho horas y media en un avión de Japón a Francia escuchando historias sobre los hurones mascotas de Hanji Sunny y Bean agregando el mal tiempo debido al frío, pero por fin estaba en su país natal.

*esa mesera es joven, no tiene mucho dinero y al parecer vive con otra… tengo que saber qué relación tienen, creo que tan solo con medio millón abrirá las piernas para mí – decía para sus adentros mientras un hombre rubio de buen cuerpo y pronunciadas cejas (¿) lo saludaba desde la puerta del hotel.

-Levi espero que vengas de humor, para una noche de alcohol y películas de horror como en nuestros viejos tiempos de escuela.

-que mierda quieres Erwin? –Con su típica mirada penetrante se dirigía al mayor que solo se dedicaba a sonreír con caballerosidad-

\- El gerente enfermo y la junta será hasta mañana. Mientras puedes quedarte en una habitación y…

\- Erwin! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! -emocionada salta la castaña para abrazar a ambos hombres -por fin los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Solo dame un cuarto donde descansar y una cortesía para el restaurante del hotel durante todo mi tiempo aquí, ahora…. NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! ¡

Empujando a ambos se libera del abrazo entrando al recinto.

-Erwin, la señora kushel me pidió que cuidarás de tus trabajadoras mientras estamos aquí. . ., -cambiando su semblante a uno completamente serio mira al rubio entregándole una nota- No tengo idea del porque, sabes algo?

-… Alcohol y películas de horror en la habitación de Levi?

-Que bien me conoces! Andando con el enano! ¡.

Cerca de las 12:00 pm un molesto e irritable azabache se levantaba de sus aposentos empujando tanto a Erwin y Hanji que aun apestaban a alcohol.

*Los odio a todos, con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo*

Dejando lentamente la cama con un dolor de cabeza por beber tanto alcohol y el que sus "amigos" entrarán a la fuerza para ver películas hasta altas horas de la madrugada le estaban cobrando factura. Al menos vería de nuevo a "Su" mesera. Vestido pulcramente con un pantalón negro, camisa de vestir blanca se apresura al restaurante del hotel encontrando una escena que lo hizo estremecer, llenarse de furia y frustración.

*El gran Levi Ackerman nunca se da por vencido cuando algo le interesa, y esta no será la excepción*

En medio del gran salón Los comensales presentes aplaudían, algunas mujeres suspiraba y otras envidiaba a dicha mesera quien besaba con ternura a un joven de cabello bicolor que vestía de príncipe medieval mientras sostenía un gran ramo de rosas color lavanda que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "Amor a primera vista".

~~Horas Antes~~

-Estúpido Jean, justo cuando tenemos más trabajo se le ocurre faltar.

-Vamos Eren no te pongas así, Jean solo falta cuando es muy necesario -menciona el chico rubio al igual vestido de mesera mientras preparaba los alimentos faltantes.

-Lo sé Armin pero….

-Ymir, aquí está el siguiente pedido -entra Christa ligeramente despeinada con varias órdenes después de la mañana tan ajetreada.

-Eren están llegando más y más clientes, no resistiré mucho… por que Mikasa pidió vacaciones en esta época del año, si acababa de iniciar. ..

-Chicas todo saldrá bien, solo debemos seguir adelante.

-Llego la hora -susurra Ymir cerca de Armin quien le dirige una mirada a Christa saliendo de la cocina.

-Tomemos un descanso Ymir -apagando la estufa ambos Chef se dirigen a la puerta de la cocina en dirección a donde se encontraban los comensales.

\- no. ...no podemos hacer esto! Aun hay mucha gente y si no lo hacemos el Señor Smith se enojara!

Un inusual silencio inundó el recinto, ni una voz de alguna conversación estúpida que suelen escucharse por las mañanas, ningún ruido de algún niño caprichoso pidiendo más, al igual que la falta de gritos matutinos de las parejas que suelen hospedarse en el lugar, solo ese sofocante silencio. Los tres salieron de la habitación llegando a con los clientes descubriendo el porqué de su silencio.

En la puerta principal se veía a un extraño sujeto vestido de príncipe medieval bajando de un caballo blanco mientras en sus manos sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas color lavanda a su vez dos pequeñas niñas con vestidos blancos lanzaban pétalos de rosas siendo seguidas por aquel ¿príncipe?.

-J…. Jean que estás haciendo? Tenias que... trabajar…. -menciona Eren aun impactado de verlo tan cerca a su persona e inesperadamente Jean se arrodilla frente a él mientras un color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Y…yo… Jean Kristein, he venido desde mi humilde morada para presentarme frente tuyo mi amada dama.

-qq. …que se supone que haces idiota!?-sonrojado hasta las orejas Eren no podía dejar de verlo mientras los comensales al igual no se perdían de ningún movimiento

-Solo cállate y escucha! -volviéndose a poner de pie toma la mano del ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos- yo… bueno… tu... t…tu me… Eren, tu… -Toma aire reordenando sus ideas mientras Eren sin saber que pasaba miraba a su alrededor avergonzado.

-Jean. . Estamos llamando mucho la atención -susurra nervioso-

-Enamorarse no es un pecado, es algo inesperado que nos da felicidad… Eren, Me enamoré a primera vista y no me arrepiento de nada… -con voz fuerte y decidida presiona ambas manos unidas a las de Eren, toma todo el airé posible antes de proseguir- Se que por el momento soy el único que siente esto pero me esforzaré para que sea mutuo, Eren, solo dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz y que seas completamente mío, Eren por favor… Se mi pareja!

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza en espera de la respuesta por parte del contrario siente como los dedos del ojiverde temblaba entre sus manos, lentamente abre los ojos encontrando al castaño hipeando tratando de ocultar su llanto mientras el sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

-Eres un Estúpido Jean, t… tú… no tenías que hacer tod. ..Todo esto por m…i… por mi…

-Ahhhhh!? -grita molesto soltando a Eren mientras se despeina a si mismo desesperado- DESPUÉS DE QUE ME VISTO DE ESTO!? Y SOLO ME DICES ESTÚPIDO! ¡!?

-Acepto…

-HASTA MONTE UN INCÓMODO PONI… que dijiste?

-Jean acepto, ser tu pareja… Si quiero serlo! -dejándose llevar se abalanza hacia el chico besándolo con ternura estallando a su alrededor un coro de aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de los clientes que presenciaron la escena, entre ellos un furioso azabache Que miraba desde el umbral de la puerta y con una sonrisa ladina pensaba para sus adentros la manera de atraer a esa Mocosa.

Notas Finales:

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y prometeré no hacer a Eren tan sentimental… el no es asi!... o el vestido ya le esta afectando? Bueno espero seguir subiendo cap continuamente y otra vez muchas muchas gracias por leer :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Mesera Para llevar**

Capitulo 3

-Eren no puedo creer que por fin le dijeras que si a Jean, viendo por la vergüenza que paso por ti! Hahaha –reía el rubio mientras ayudaba a su amigo con el ramo de rosas colocándolo en agua.

-ya lo sé Armin, estoy feliz pero a la vez algo dentro de mi me hace sentir como si estuviera traicionando a alguien…

-Eren, te lo dije antes el sujeto que aparece en tus sueños es solo eso un sueño, no es como si mágicamente apareciera y te saludara.

-Pff bueno te dejo Armin, Jean y yo iremos al cine en un rato… VOY TARDE! NOS VEMOS ARMIN!

-Espera EREN!

Por las calles corría el castaño lo mas que podía ya que por culpa de un accidente automovilístico el bus había tarado más de lo normal- Maldito Armin, Maldito Bus, Malditos conductores alcoholizados, malditos autos tan caros, este año tratare de comprar un auto, este año –se repetía miles de veces doblando la esquina a punto de llegar cuando siente el impacto con algo frente a él haciéndolo caer y a la otra persona también.

-Tsk FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS MOCOS… – Dejando la frase al aire un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro en estilo militar, piel blanca como nunca antes había visto pero sobre todo esos ojos oscuros que hipnotizaban al castaño. La gente pasaba a su alrededor como si de cámara lenta se tratase, inmóviles se observaban el uno al otro, analizando cada detalle perdiéndose en los encantos del contrario, perdiéndose en su propio mundo alejados de los demás.

*Es… es el hombre que aparece en mis sueños* -se repetía internamente aun sin reaccionar, como es posible que aquella persona que le daba calma en sus pesadillas estaba frente a sus narices, *es más atractivo en persona, Mierda Eren reacciona!*

-Y…yo…

-Leeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaaai~ -gritaba una joven castaña desde la puerta del cine alzando ambos brazos rompiendo con el momento-

-Tsk, mierda Hanji –levantándose por fin del suelo le estrecha la mano hacia eren ayudándolo (¿) a su manera tirando fuertemente de él sacándole un quejido al más joven– Oi, piensas quedarte todo el día con esa cara de estup…- dando media vuelta Eren se limita a mirarlo mientras acomoda sus ropas sobre todo ese incomodo sostén que Armin le obligo a ponerse antes de salir "Si vamos a fingir ser chicas mientras estemos en esta ciudad tenemos que hacerlo bien" fueron exactamente las palabras que uso su amigo.

-Que manera de ayudar es esa!? –grita molesto el mas joven dirigiendo su mirada molesta tanto al azabache como a su acompañante, dejándolos para llegar al encuentro con Jean.

*Tengo que calmarme, ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento?

En la entrada del cine un Jean esperaba impaciente por el retraso de quince minutos del ojiverde

-EREN Hay que entrar ya! Por tu culpa ya no vi los putos comerciales de esa fundación de niños ciegos que solo hacen que suban el precio de las palomitas! -grito al verlo mientras eren se acercaba corriendo con la mirada baja atrapado en sus pensamientos-... Estas bien? Fue broma lo de los niños… -percatándose del humor del castaño posa su mano en la cabeza de este siendo recibido por un manotazo de Eren-

\- Así que gritándome en el primer día de novios! Y haciendo chistes de mal gusto – saliendo de sus pensamientos trata de parecer normal haciéndose el dramático solo para enojar a Jean simulando estar dolido.

-Jaja sigue actuando idiota no lograras que te compre algo en dulcería.

-si, si lo que digas anda vamos por palomitas.

Empujando a su pareja hasta la fila mira de rojo a sus costados tratando de encontrar al joven de antes, pero el hombre no volvió a aparecer cuestionándose acerca de la relación de aquella que lo acompañaba.

*¿Y si la mujer con la que estaba era su novia?, Y si es mi subconsciente la que me está jugando esta sucia broma?, aunque Su actitud es algo diferente que a los de mis sueños, ¿Cómo se vería usando jeans?... espera Eren que fue eso ultimo? De verdad porque me fijo en eso! Ni que me gustaran los hombres* golpea con suavidad su cabeza mientras sonríe ampliamente ante aquella afirmación cuando novio salvaje (¿) aparece reafirmando su orientación.

-Eren como buen novio tierno, amoroso, guapo y sexy que soy aquí están tus palomitas.

-Mierda Jean! –enfadado consigo mismo toma las palomitas comiendo una gran cantidad de ellas.

-Ahh? Porque esa actitud Idiota? Uno que trata de ser buena persona y es correspondido de esta manera pfff~

*Perdón madre, sin que me diera cuenta como paso te decepcione, no te daré nietos, espero y me perdones estés donde estés*

-Nada Cara de caballo mejor entremos de una vez.

-Otras parejas se dicen "Amor", "Osito", "Gordito" etc. etc. etc. y tu solo eso!?

-Qq...qquieres que te diga de una forma tan ridícula!? Está bien –sujeta su barbilla inspeccionando detenidamente la cara de jean- *¿Por qué no siento eso mismo que con aquel sujeto de hace un momento?* -suspira pesadamente y aclarando su garganta le contesta- encontré un apodo perfecto para ti, Y es…Cara de caballo! –Al fin de la palabra sale corriendo entrando a la sala-

-Idiota suicida No saldrás de esta! –con las palomitas y refrescos corre detrás de Eren entrando a la sala de cine, A su vez desde una de las mesas de espera miraban atentos la escena Levi y Hanji.

-Estas seguro que es ella? Es algo ruda y no creo que te tolere en lo más mínimo, Petra era mejor para ti en ese aspecto enano.

-Quieres cerrar la boca cuatro ojos! –mirando atentamente la puerta donde había entrado "su" mesera y suelta un suspiro imperceptible para quienes estaban a su alrededor- Es ella a quien elijo, y viendo sus necesidades creo que con unos cuantos millones caerá

-Levi… no todo en esta vida se arregla con dinero. Si quieres que pase algo entre ustedes debes de ser tú… sin esa actitud de mierda que Tienes

Con un certero golpe en el estomago la mujer cae al suelo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro mientras Levi aun reflexionaba acerca de aquella conexión que sintió al verla a los ojos… ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Sabía que desde aquel momento dos años sentía que ya la conocía de hace tanto, ¿sueños? ¿Pesadillas? , ¿Alguna amistad de su madre? Cierto! Podría ser aquello… tenía que hablar urgentemente con su progenitora, por alguna razón ella le prohibía visitar Francia y sobre todo hospedarse en este hotel, pero ¿Por qué lo había enviado a trabajar a dicho lugar si estaba "prohibido"?

*Tsk Mierda, primero necesito alegarla de ese Jodido mocoso y después investigar todo aquello, mi objetivo principal aun no cambia solo necesito saber más de ella…*

Notas finales:

Según yo solo serian dos capítulos pero mi cabeza no me deja jajaja. Antes de que nada muchas gracias por quienes siguen la historia y aun mas a quienes dejan sus mensajes, realmente me alegran el día con ello~

Y como siempre espero que disfruten tanto como lo es para mi escribir~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Mesera Para Llevar**

Capitulo 4

Pasaron los días y los clientes no paraban, estaba por iniciar el invierno y con ello la temporada alta para el restaurant incluyendo el martirio por las horas extra de trabajo, pero algo inusual llamaba la atención del castaño, todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno y por las cenas aparecía aquel hombre de cabello azabache, piel blanca y hermosos ojos grises que se había topado en el cine; y que aun soñaba con tal claridad que por las mañanas debía cerciorarse que en realidad no continuaba durmiendo.

Era costumbre ver a Levi en la misma mesa para pedir siempre lo mismo del menú; un té y la comida especial servida exclusivamente por Eren quien inconscientemente ansiaba el momento de ver al azabache, anuqué le gustaba mentirse a si mismo repitiendo que era solo para que ese cliente se fuera más rápido.

-Eren! Tu acosador en la mesa tres!

\- Ymir deja de llamarlo así! Es un cliente que viene a desayunar a diario… - menciona el castaño mirando de reojo a su actual novio quien con el simple hecho de saber de aquel sujeto lo ponía de un humor que ni el aguantaba.

\- pero… por lo menos sabes su nombre? Sabes, el ha preguntado por ti y pide que sea específicamente la mesera de ojos turquesa quien lo reciba.

-Pff Con ese dinero extra que paga no me extraña que el jefe no te haya mandado a que le hagas un "Servicio Especial" kkk

-Ymir! -crista se aferra al brazo de la morena tratando de calmar el ambiente ya que Jean al escuchar las burlas de la pecosa hace crujir un cucharon de madera.- Eren sabes que Ymir solo juega con ello… o no Jean?...

\- Lo que digan, ya esta la orden para la mesa cuatro.

-Eren, si te molesta ese cliente deberías decirle al supervisor, no creo que Hannes~san se moleste, a menos que golpes a ese cliente como el acosador de hace tres meses.

-Lo tendré en mente Chicos , gracias. Bueno volvamos al trabajo o no Jean?

Dentro del recinto Levi se encontraba en una de las mesas más alejadas de los clientes molestos y escandalosos como solía llamarles, ignorando los consejos de Hanji acerca de "como acercarte a ella sin asustarla" Levi solía frecuentar el lugar y observarla trabajar cada que tenía tiempo libre en su trabajo, por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de verla a diario, verla sonreír y a la vez amaba escuchar su voz. Nadie debía enterarse de ello, menos La loca cuatro ojos o sería el nuevo festín de bromas de la mujer.

Impaciente por la tardanza de su pedido saca su celular decide marcar a quien podía darle más información acerca de esa joven mesera y sus extraños sueños que no paraban desde que la conoció.

-#Algo realmente urgente debe estar pasando para que seas tú quien marque primero, o no? –detrás de la línea del teléfono reía Erwin.

\- Tsk Si lo que quieres es fastidiarme con oír tu repugnante voz tengo Erwin.

-# No digas esas cosas Levi, que es lo que ocurre?

-Quiero que me vuelvas a contar acerca de esos estúpidos sueños tuyos, de los titán sabe que mierda, y aquel joven soldado de ojos turquesa.

-#... Levi…-El silencio se prolongaba del otro lado de la línea, con un pesado suspiro y eligiendo sabiamente las palabras a usar algo que distinguía a Erwin decide proseguir con el pedido de Levi- Éramos niños cuando todos esos sueños sucedieron, no me hagas tanto caso… no me días que tu lo has visto…

-Aquí esta su Té señor.

Llegando frente aquel peculiar cliente Eren deja el pedido del hombre dedicándole una leve sonrisa siendo ignorado completamente por el azabache.

-Luego hablamos Erwin, -colgando la llamada dirige la mirada hacia el castaño quien sin darse cuenta observaba casi con admiración -piensas quedarte todo el día con esa cara de idiota?

-… perdón? –Eren reaccionando con sarcasmo da media vuelta sin quitar la mirada del joven de ojos grises quien sin demostrar emoción parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza.- Disfrute de su comida señor!

-espera un momento, Siempre soy atendido por ti, no es descortés no decir tu nombre?

\- … E…eren –aclara un poco la garganta temiendo a decir más aun miraba fascinado al azabache, era la conversación más larga que ha tenido con aquel sujeto.- Que hay de usted señor?, siempre viene a este recinto por un té, cuando hay otros lugares en la cuidad donde son más baratos.

-estás diciendo que este lugar no es bueno?-toma un largo trago de su te sin quitarle la vista al moreno quien sin saber que decir presionaba la charola entre sus brazos-… sabes que si tu jefe te escuchara decir eso serias despedida al instante mocosa. Esa información nunca se debe de decir y menos a un comensal –con una sonrisa ladina Levi se divertía con cada reacción de aquella joven que variaban desde una expresión tímida, a estar molesta e incluso miedo ante la palabra "despedir" y vaya, otra vez enojo. Si que era un libro abierto y fácil de leer. Su nueva adquisición personal le gustaba pensar.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, disfrute su desayuno señor! – Molesto y golpeando el piso con cada paso que daba llega de nuevo a la cocina emanándola de su aura asesina, si había algo que Eren no toleraba era el ser rebajado mientras usaba ese estúpido vestido. Podría aparentar ser una chica, vestirse como una e incluso mentirle a su padre sobre su trabajo durante dos largos años pero nunca dejaría de ser aquel Eren revoltoso, terco que nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

.

.

-Que es lo que quieres saber de mis sueños Levi?, ya te dije son solo eso.

\- Solo quiero que me describas de una puta vez al muchacho de ojos verdes -bufo molesto-

\- Levi solo esta frustrado porque le gusto una de tus trabajadoras que casualmente se parece al susodicho de ojos turquesa

\- lárgate de una vez cuatro ojos!

\- Tu madre sabe que hablas así? -la mujer entra en la oficina tomando lugar junto a Erwin

\- Talvez lo que lo frustra realmente es el hecho que tu lograste encontrar a la chica rubia que aparecía en tus sueños o me equivoco Erwin.

\- Pero es solo una niña, no puedo hacer nada le doblo la edad

\- Si van a iniciar con esta mierda mejor me largo a mi habitación.

\- Levi pero ese es tu mismo caso? Aquella chica puede apenas llegar al segundo piso cuanto tu estas más cerca del tercero

\- Sigan hablando de su jodida vida yo me largo ahora.

-Levito no te lo tomes tan apecho! -Fastidiado, el azabache sale de la habitación azotando la puerta. Dejando en completo silencio la habitación hasta que la castaña es la primera en hablar.

-Erwin vas a decirme por que no le quieres decir nada a Levi?

-… Es un tema complicado más si la señora Kushel me pidió no contarle nada acerca de ese chico y como sabrás en el pasado yo le hice mucho daño y solo deseo que sea feliz… sea o no con Levi a quien estimo como si fuera un hermano.

-Dijiste Ch…chico? Eren tu mesera favorita que atrae a tantos clientes? Haha! Debí notarlo antes! Entonces eso quiere decir que tu chica Rubia es….

-Si, Armin también lo es. -menciona con calma-

-Entonces porque dejas que ambos continúen vistiendo así y fingiendo ser chicas!? -Hanji se inclina hacia el rubio aun mas interesada en los sueños que relataba desde niños. ella estaba interesada en ese mundo donde los titanes causaban tanto miedo, le parecían fascinantes y envidiaba a Erwin por ser el único que podía recordar con claridad aquellos hechos.

-ES mejor ver la reacción de Levi cuando se entere por su propia cuenta que Eren no es precisamente una florecita, esta muy ilusionado con ella, perdón él, que su subconsciente no le deja notarlo.

-Hay por dios Erwin júrame que el día que eso pase me dejaras grabarlo! Hahahaha -estallaba en carcajadas sosteniendo su estomago con fuerza

-Eso depende de que tanto pueda recordar Levi de su "otra" vida y al parecer lo esta consiguiendo.

-Alto, aun hay algo que no entiendo… que tiene que ver la Señora Kushel en todo esto?

-Bien, veras…

.

.

-pff Maldición olvide mis Jeans en casa!, Hey Cara de caballo espero que hayas traído tu carro quiero llegar rápido a casa, no soporto salir con este uniforme a la calle -mencionaba eren mientras volvía a colocarse su adorada sudadera y tenis, pero aun Jean era cortante con él y lo que realmente le preocupaba aun mas al castaño era el hecho de que no le era regresado el insulto, eso solo significaba que algo realmente grave pasaba con Jean. – Estas molesto cierto?.

-No lo estoy -con una cortante respuesta pasa aun lado del oji verde sin siquiera mirarlo. Jean y Eren Llevaban saliendo cerca de un mes pero desde que aquel hombre de cabello azabache y cara de pocos amigos aparecía en el local su relación decaía cada vez mas- Eren, Ahora no te puedo acompañar, tengo que ir a casa de mi madre, nos vemos Mañana -Y sin decir más sale por la puerta de empleados.

-Que le pasa a Jean últimamente?

\- Realmente no lo entiendo, de un día a otro parece evitarme… pfff estúpida Yegua…bien olvidémoslo y Vámonos a casa Armin

-Lo siento Eren, el día de hoy me quedaré más tiempo por petición del jefe… ten cuidado ya es algo oscuro y usar uniforme no te ayuda a en nada sabes?

-pff estúpida falda ¡! esta bien, te veré en casa, hoy me toca preparar la cena. No tardes o me comeré tu parte!

*Estúpido Yegua, por su culpa tendré que caminar ahora, estúpida falda de chica, estúpidos viejos calenturientos y sobre todo estúpido sostén que el estúpido Armin no me deja quitar por más incómodo que este. ¿Cómo es que las chicas pueden usarlo y sin quejarse?*

Sumido en sus pensamientos Eren caminaba de regreso a casa siendo elogiado por cada hombre que encontraba a su paso. Estaba por explotar, un comentario más y seguro le arrancaría la lengua a cualquiera que volviera a silbarle o mirar su trasero. Solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su departamento, pero antes debía de Pasar frente a un callejón donde normalmente se reunían un grupo de hombres con mal aspecto, Armin prefería rodear antes que pasar por ese lugar pero Eren aun molesto lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

Al estar cerca del grupo de hombres y como si de un imán se tratase fijaron la vista en el castaño quien pasaba por su lado.

 **-** **De qué juguetería te escapaste muñeca?** **-** dos hombres se acercaron al Oji verde comenzando a rodearlo y este sin dudarlo apresuraba el paso.

*Tsk bien Eren solo ignora los, tienes prohibido pelear mientras usas falda… mierda se acercan más*

 **-** **Los ángeles no tendrán espalda, ¡pero que cola, Dios mío!**

-Tsk, a parte de sucios y mal olientes también son corrientes! -con coraje Y voz autoritaria Eren continúa su paso a pero los hombres molestos por el comentario se colocan frente a Eren haciéndolo detener.

- **ya escucharon muchachos!? La fierecilla cree que somos corrientes…**

 **\- Tal vez tu nos des más diversión.**

Uno de los sujetos toma el brazo del castaño con fuerza pero siendo este más rápido logra tirarlo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente dándole oportunidad al moreno de huir del lugar Siendo perseguido al instante por los otros tres sujetos presentes, pero aquello no bastaba para poder salir, el grupo de sujetos logran someterlo en el suelo.

-Suéltenme! Gente como ustedes solo da asco! -Forcejear Eren haciendo sufrir un poco a los participantes, tirando varios golpes certeros en el rostro de varios de ellos pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo soltaran.

 **-Asco? Eso se puede arreglar, quieres que sea de forma rápida? Lindura?**

*Si no hago algo este será mi fin... mierda Eren! Haz algo!*

-Bastardos! Solo son unos cobardes!

*Bien! Insúltalos idiota eso los hará dejarte libre y hasta sus teléfonos te darán… a veces me odio a mi mismo, es ahora o nunca *

\- Son tan cobardes e inútiles que solo estando los cuatro juntos pueden conmigo!? Pff no me hagan reír bastardos!

*Felicidades Eren acabas de cavar tu propia tumba*

- **Si que es toda una fierecilla, sujétenla bien, le quitaremos todo ese ego en una sola estocada.**

El hombre que parecía el líder del grupo se acercaba al cuello de Eren recorriendo lo con la punta de la nariz mientras el castaño empuñando sus manos temblaba de furia y miedo ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pelearía Hasta el final, no se dejaría corromper y menos por esos sujetos, pero entre mas luchaba más fuerte eran los agarres…

- **Te voy a dar hasta quedarme seco.**

Eren cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar de pelear deja escapar un par de lágrimas llegando a su mente uno de sus sueños donde aquel hombre cuya Presencia lo tranquilizaba cuando el miedo se apoderaba de él en sueños…

-… l… Levi Heichou... – pronuncia en un susurro antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe.

NOTAS FINALES:

En lo personal siempre he tenido la mala suerte de encontrar sujetos que hacen piropos tipo albañil… es horrible! bueno cambiando de tema Por fin después de la ajetreada semana de festividades puedo subir la siguiente parte je je muchas gracias por leer!

Y les deseo lo mejor para este 2016.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mesera Para Llevar**

Capítulo 5

EL silencio predominaba la acera donde momentos antes insultos y gritos eran lanzados con desesperación por parte del castaño. De pronto sus piernas y brazos son liberados al instante por los otros dos hombres, Dejando solo el sonido de pasos acercándose al moreno. Lentamente abre los ojos encontrando aquel cliente de mirada penetrante inclinado a un lado suyo.

-Oi mocosa estas bien? -susurra el mayor mientras toca con la yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Eren.

\- … yo… -aun en estado de Shock pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Levi aferrándose con fuerza

-Dime que esos malnacidos no te hicieron nada! -con molestia el azabache se limitaba a corresponder al abrazo de Eren acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarlo. Ahora más que nunca estaba claro que debía cuidar de esa mocosa, no dejaría que nadie más la tocase, contrariaba su anterior plan hacia ella, dejaría de lado lo que solía hacer a cada uno de sus amantes, Ella era diferente.

\- Te llevare a casa Eren… -Levi tomando con fuerza al castaño logra levantarlo sintiendo como este se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo. - Cual es tu departamento Eren? Oi Mocosa donde… tsk –viendo de reojo a Eren observa como este dormía sobre su hombro, - Tsk, tenía que ser… -Levi sentando al ojiverde busca en su mochila busca la cartera del menor pero logra ver un recibo de luz leyéndolo al instante – Bien esto servirá… Que irresponsable esto vence hoy… Pff que molesta.

.

.

 _-Que brisa tan refrescante- suspiraba el castaño mientras se encontraba en la rama de un árbol de las de 15 metros, se limitaba a escuchar el tranquilizante silencio a excepción del retumbar de algunos pasos, *tal vez están talando árboles por aquí cerca* pensó._

 _-Oi Eren es Hora de irnos. –El nombrado gira el cuerpo logrando ver a Levi saltando hacia el mientras usaba su equipo de maniobras- gracias a tu amiguito ese nos dio 20 minutos de ventaja, no dejemos que su esfuerzo sea en vano, Me escuchas acaso? Oi Mocoso!... Eren!_

Abre los ojos exaltado por el sueño tan extraño, mira a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar de inmediato- Solo fue un sueño- Suspiro Llevando ambas manos hacia el rostro encuentra un paño húmedo, -¿Qué es esto? Lo Ultimo que recuerdo fue…- Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se pone de pie tambaleando un poco para dirigirse a la puerta, encontrando la casa sola.

-Menos mal.. –suspira aliviado y con intención de regresar a dormir cuando una maldición se hace escuchar desde su cocina. Asustando y armado con un porta retrato con la foto del abuelo de Armin se dirige a la cocina encontrando una no muy grata sorpresa.

-U… usted! Que hace en mi casa! –grita Empuñando el retrato hacia el intruso quien sin expresión aparente gira para verlo.

-Mocosa esta es tu casa así que deberías saber lo que se hace en una cocina.

-ahh? –sacude la cabeza volviendo a su estado inicial- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa!? Em… señor…?

-Levi, Dime Levi –Acercándose al castaño toma de su mano quitándole el cuadro y tirando de su mano lo acerca a la mesa, donde un plato con lo que parecían huevos y algún otro extraño comestible color café que se hallaban sobre la mesa. – Come si no quieres que se enfrié mocosa.

Eren sin saber que hacer o decir, se mueve automáticamente siguiendo las órdenes del mas bajo y tomando los cubiertos pica la comida temiendo que esta lo devore a él primero. Si Armin se enteraba que alguien había entrado a su preciosa cocina de seguro tanto él como Levi no estarían para contarlo… cierto ARMIN!

-Tiene que irse! Mi amig…a llegara en cualquier momento y si lo ve no se que hara conmigo!

Levi tranquilo toma el celular de Eren mostrándole el mensaje que hacia unas cuantas horas sus amigo acababa de mandar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte no llegara, Al parecer tu Jefe Erwin cuido muy bien de ella esta noche.

*Que mierda era todo esto? Donde estaba Armin exactamente? y para acabarla, no conozco a esta persona en lo absoluto y el actúa como si me conociese de toda la vida.*

-Oi, No eras muy femenina desde pequeña –Sacándolo de sus pensamientos Eren dirige la mirada hacia Levi quien sostenía en sus manos un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeño y que su madre como último deseo antes de partir de Alemania le obligo a traer consigo.

-E ESO ES MIO! –con todos los colores sobre su rostro Eren le arrebata el álbum escondiéndose detrás de este- No te han enseñado que es malo husmear en las cosas de los demás! Y aun peor entrar a una casa sin permiso! ¿Qué mierda hace usted en mi casa!?

-En primera recuérdalo mocosa Mi Nombre es Levi, segundo yo no husmeo, investigo y tercero fui yo quien te salvo de esos bastardos y decidí traerte a casa. Deberías estar mas agradecido ya que he pagado todos tus recibos caducados de agua y luz, ahora me debes mucho.

-Que hiciste Que!? -deja caer la cucharada de su desayuno en la mesa manchando todo a su alrededor mientras Levi en el acto saca un pañuelo limpiando la mesa-

-tsk Siempre eres así para comer!?- bufa con molestia- anda cámbiate, te llevare al trabajo

-tr…trabajo?,

-Hoy es viernes lo olvidas -sonriendo hacia sus adentros observa como Eren y sus expresiones de enojo, preocupación, vergüenza y otra vez enojo hacían un caos con su rostro.

.

.

-Armin desde anoche no puedo contactar a Eren.

-Pero si él dijo que llegaría primero a casa!-exaltado mira a Jean mientras saca su celular volviendo a marcar.

-Ayer lo deje Solo!

-QUE!? SABES QUE ESE IDIOTA SUICIDA PUEDE CAUSAR MUCHOS PROBLEMAS ESTANDO SOLO!

-Ya esta contestando Jean!-con el teléfono en mano ambos se acercan tratando de escuchar. Un timbre, dos timbres, y después un largo silencio.

-Lo tiene en silencio… -Armin con preocupación fija la vistaen Jean.

-Pff Ese idiota nos está ignorando de nuevo!

-Espera! Ese es su teléfono! -una leve melodía atravesaba el lugar dejando ver al dueño del teléfono bajando de un auto lujoso negro, dejando a los demás empleados con la boca abierta.

-Un gracias es suficiente mocosa desagradecida!

-Que dices? tú te metiste a mi casa! -Refunfuñando cierra la puerta del auto tomando camino hacia su lugar de tranajo encontrando a sus compañeros poniendo total atención en el sujeto que manejaba tal majestuoso Auto.

-Chicos! Volvamos al trabajo- exclama la rubia ahuyentando a todos menos a jean quien aun continuaba frente a Eren.

-J…jean… Que tanto escuchaste?-Pregunta con temor

-Eren, necesito hablar contigo…

-B…bien, podemos hacerlo después del trabajo yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Pasaron lentamente las horas, tortuosas horas para ambos, Que sería lo que Jean quería decirle? Y si escucho su conversación con Levi? Bueno él no era el culpable de todo, Jean tenia parte de culpa también.

Después de la llamada de su madre no todo marchaba bien entre ellos. Pero lo que mas inquietaba al oji verde era la ausencia de cierto azabache después de su incomoda visita matutina, ¿Se habrá molestado?

-Que día tan más complicado. No creí que llegara a odiar tanto a los ejecutivos ingleses, si que son molestos -Suspiraba la rubia-

-NI me lo digas, Aun nos falta personal aquí, o no eren? … a donde fue?

-Salió hace un momento junto con jean, Espero y puedan solucionar su problema ya…

.

.

Cuadras abajo, Eren caminaba junto con jean siendo víctima del incomodo silencio. En un juego de Miradas fugases. Hasta que jean es el primero en romper el silencio.

-En… Eren tengo que ser sincero contigo, se que desde hace unos días estamos distantes y en gran parte es mi culpa… -SE detiene en seco y toma las manos del castaño quien no dejaba de mirarlo con intriga.- Me sentía culpable, yo em… Dije que me gustabas y que te haría el idiota más feliz del mundo.

-Se supone que te estas disculpando cara de poni?

-Escúchame Jaeger! Pase lo que pase prometí estar contigo a pesar de… bueno Marco. EL llego hace unos días a la cuidad y yo me sentía inquieto bueno veras el punto es... Me acosté con Marco- estático mira a Jean de pies a cabeza sin creer lo que recién escuchaba- Eren, no lo tomes a mal, fue solo una aventura y ya, Marco se me declaró y las cosas pasaron y... POR DIOS DI ALGO! INSULTAME! GRITAME! Suelta un golpe no se pero di algo Jaeger!

-... Idiota... -Baja rostro con lentitud-... Bastardo... Maldito... Joder Jean! -lo toma por la chaqueta reprimiendo el impulso de golpearlo - Por ello tan distante!? te sentías culpable!? Vete a la mierda Jean!

-espera Eren! Yo te dije que te haría feliz, te quiero Bastardo suicida, yo...

-a la mierda Jean!

Soltando el agarre y golpeando el suelo con cada paso se aleja de la escena dejando sólo a Jean. Si él había prometido amarlo, a pesar que desde que inició su relación nunca me había correspondido de la misma forma a Jean, pero poco a poco abrió su corazón y otorgó su confianza y ahora con solo esas palabras se sentía destrozado ¿Fue su culpa? No! Era de Jean y su debilidad a... Marco? Si ese pecoso era un pan de Dios... O no.  
Estando lo bastante lejos y con apnea después de su larga caminata. ¿Cómo Es que terminó en la entrada de su lugar de trabajo? Con la mirada perdida en el local siente el golpeteo de las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-Pff genial! Que más puede pasar!?

-Eren? Eres tú?

Dirigiendo Su vista hacia la voz encuentra a la joven asiática que se acercaba pata estrecharlo protectoramente.

-Mikasa! Porque no avísate que regresarías de tu viaje ¡?

-Quería que fuera sorpresa. Anda te invito a tomar algo antes de que la lluvia incremente.

Dentro un pequeño local de pizza la azabache interrogaba con cientos de preguntas al castaño quien aun mas incomodo sentía sus mejillas arder.

*¿Cómo explicarle que No soy una chica, que mi novio tuvo una aventura con su ex compañero de cuarto y que sueño con un hombre mayor? Oh! Y que tengo mi propio acosador persnal… IMPOSIBLE! *

-Eren, aun trabajas de mesera?

-Si... Bueno aun necesito reunir más dinero.

-Podría saber el porqué?

-Larga historia y aburrida, Tal vez. –da un largo trago a su café-

-Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, Eren  
-em... -Nervioso, mira hacia los lados buscando alguna salida, Mikasa era bonita pero no su tipo y bueno vestido de mujer sus posibilidades de coquetear con alguien eran nulas- ya es tarde y si no llego a casa Armin me matara -dentro del bolsillo del ojiverde temblaba su celular llamando su atención, al tomarlo solo puede identificar un número desconocido.

-No vas a contestar?

-A si... D...Diga? -Cortando la respiración coloca el auricular esperando sonido alguno

#Oí Mocosa tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-Me parece que no... Espere porque pregunta!? Y como consiguió mi numero!?

#Bien iré por ti al terminar tu turno

-Que!? Espere Yo le dije que no quería nada con..

#Lleva un bonito vestido.-cuelga-

Internamente maldice a Levi y su forma tan egoísta de actuar, mientras estruja su teléfono entre sus manos. Algún dia le haría lo mismo al azabache y será una dulce dulce… venganza?

-Eren tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-em... –Agita varias veces la cabeza tratando de quitar a Levi de sus pensamientos- yo… Creo que tengo una cita.

-Que!? Ya tienes novio! –Casi en un grito y llamando la atención de otros comensales se acerca al castaño tomando sus manos.- Eren por que no me dijiste… tengo que conocerlo y ver si él o ella son dignos de tenerte! Es ese maldito de Jean verdad?

-Mi novio tiene a alguien más con quien divertirse… jeje Perdón Mikasa necesito llegar a casa.

-Tendremos que hablar Eren y si quieres yo puedo arreglarle los dientes a ese novio tuyo… -junta sus manos en puño mostrando su típica aura oscura.

-N.. no será necesario Mikasa. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo… -pagando su café sale del local dejando a la chica.

*Estúpido y hormonal Jean…*

Notas Finales:

Creo que tarde bastante en subirlo… o no, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!. Cualquier queja, sugerencia y/o ayuda en fisiología es bien recibida…

"Si claro esa clase es fácil, tu agenda fisio para estar juntas otro semestre" ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6

**Mesera para Llevar**

Capitulo 6

 _ **Aclaraciones: Bueno antes que nada solo quiero recordar unos puntos, Eren trabaja de Mesera en uno de los mejores hoteles de la familia Ackerman. Nadie sabe que Eren es un chico mas que Armin y Jean.**_

 _ **Bien es todo, y sin mas preámbulo espero y disfruten el capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer y a Hikari Cndy por Comentar :3 Muchas gracias! 3**_

* * *

*No se que duró mas; MI noviazgo con Jean o las horas de trabajo de Mikasa.

Al día siguiente bastante tiempo después de la hora de entrada ella simplemente llego con su uniforme de trabajo como sin nada. Todo iba bien hasta que recibió una llamada y salió para ya no volver! Mientras todos los demás nos partíamos la escalada y forjamos nuestras mejores sonrisas al atender la clientela. Pero en fin, estoy algo nervioso por cierta persona vendrá a por mí!... No es que piense en él desde nuestro extraño encuentro en mi casa, pero simplemente a quien no le inquieta su mirada! Su tan atrayente mirada… mierda que estoy pensando!? *

-Ese fue el único comensal, Somos libres a partir de ahora…-Suspira Armin dejando el mandil de cocina.-

-Seria más sencillo si Mikasa no se hubiera largado a mitad de su turno -molesta, Ymir se dirige a cambiar ese incomodo uniforme de Maid regresando a sus Jeans y camiseta.

-Armin, necesito comprar unas cosas asi que tu adelántate al departamento.

-Eren! a donde crees que vas?, yo te llevare -Menciona Jean mientras se detiene a un costado del castaño.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no sé montar Jean!

-Idiota! No me refería a eso! Anda súbete al carro.

-Si crees que con llevarme a casa estarás perdonado por lo que hiciste estas muy equivocado…

Al dar media vuelta Jean lo detiene por la muñeca acercando su rostro al contrario mirándolo detenidamente.

-No te metas en problemas bastardo suicida.

-Y tu no metas las pesuñas donde no te incumbe Jeanboy

-Pff . .. Eren te amo…

-... Yo también me Amo!

-Bastardo!

-Cuida ese lenguaje cara de poni! Bye!

Antes de cualquier respuesta suelta su agarre saliendo del trabajo no sin antes escuchar un "idiota" que se iba apagando con forme se alejaba.

Tal vez, solo Tal vez perdonará a Jean. Por mucho que discutieran y pelearán Él le alegraba los días hasta le divertía interferir en las llamadas telefónicas entre su madre y el cara de caballo porque la mujer al escuchar la voz de Eren cerca hasta se olvidaba de su propio hijo. Pero después de su confesión acerca de marco y su aventura juntos un pequeño dolor punzaba en el interior del ojiverde y lo hacía dudar.

*Bien! No ha llegado y no creo que lo haga,-Menciona internamente mientras un leve suspiro escapa de entre sus labios- mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que sea muy tarde y me encuentre con Ese sujeto.*

-Oi, Mocosa.

-SEŇOR LEVI! –Asustado mira a sus espaldas encontrando al mas bajo frente a un lujoso auto negro-

-Tsk. Que ruidosa

-Que hace aquí!?

-Alguna vez dejas de gritar?

-Perdón? –Exclama con sarcasmo mientras rueda los ojos-

\- Te dije que te llevaría saliendo del trabajo, anda sube al auto.

Dudando si subir o no mira simultáneamente del auto a la puerta de empleados donde para su suerte justo en ese momento salían Jean y Armin quien al instante fijaron la vista en el.  
-Acaso estas sorda!? sube! -Empuja al menor hacia el asiento de copiloto arrancando al instante.

-... Em y... Con todo esto A donde vamos? -Susurra mientras pelea contra el cinturón de seguridad-

-Tsk, -en un arrebato Levi se pega al cuerpo de Eren colocándole el cinto de seguridad dejando al castaño petrificado contra el cristal.

-Te llevare a cenar Mocosa.

-Que!? Dijo que me llevaría a mi casa después del trabajo!

-Yo dije que te llevaría pero nunca dije a donde. Espero y no seas alérgica a la comida italiana.

*Esto va de mal en peor, estoy siendo secuestrado por el señor Levi mi acosador personal el cual cree que soy una chica... Mierda que hago!*

-Oi Eren, llegaremos a una tienda departamental para comprarte un atuendo adecuado, no podemos llegar a un restaurante de tal categoría con esos harapos que hacen llamar ropa.

-Ah!?

-Tsk y después iremos a ver un especialista para que revise tu sordera

-QUIERE ESCUCHARME DE UNA VEZ! -Llegando a su límite de paciencia y desafiando a Levi con la mirara alza la voz callando al mayor quien sin expresión alguna se limitaba a seguir conduciendo- le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi pero yo solo quiero una vida tranquila, seguir trabajando, terminar mis estudios y Tal vez algún día hacer una bonita familia. Así que de vuelta en la siguiente calle y déjeme en MI CASA..

-... Prefieres Azul o Rosa?

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CON UNA PARED!

.  
-Bienvenidos al _l'elegante_ _Rosa_ , yo seré su camarero esta velada, ¿Que desean ordenar?

El local era tan elegante como su nombre lo mencionaba o eso era lo que aparentaba, después de cruzar un largo pasillo iluminado por velas donde el silencio era interrumpido por el caminar de ambos jóvenes, el lugar era amplio y con un tique colonial.

Levi con su impecable persona y Eren quien momentos antes de llegar fue víctima de una larga discusión donde se veía implicado en la entrada de una gran tienda departamental, dos empleadas que no sabían a quien hacer caso y un azabache que no dejaba de exigirle que se colocará un vestido, Eren gritaba mil y un maldiciones y Levi que no se quedaba atrás. Pero Tanto esfuerzo dieron su fruto cuando Levi cansado de gritar accedió a ir al restaurante con Eren vestido con jeans y sudadera verde.

-Enseguida traeré sus platillos, -y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se retira el joven mesero quien lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a la vestimenta de Eren. No solo era la mesera quien desaprobaba su forma de vestir. Desde que ambos pusieron un pie en aquel lugar la gente cuchicheaba y señalaba a Eren, haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros.

-creo que debí haberte escuchado… -susurra el menor mientras mira de reojo a la mesa de alado donde un par de mujeres lo señalaban y reían con muy poco disimulo.

-Tsk, yo siempre tengo la razón mocosa.

-… Nunca deja de ser tan engreído!? Pff… ire al baño.- de mala gana se pone de pie empujando la silla pero al pasar aun costado del azabache este toma su muñeca acercándolo a nivel de sus labios.

-No dejes que te intimiden, mientras estés conmigo esas cotorras no tendrán oportunidad- suelta lentamente la mano del chico quien no dejaba de mirarlo confundido por la situación.

-s…si –aclara su voz- ni crea que me dejo llevar tan fácil por los comentarios de viejas estiradas –rie con levedad mientras se aleja de la mirada de aquellas mujeres que lograron escuchar un poco de la conversación.

Frente a la puerta del baño un nuevo dilema daba vueltas en la cabeza de eren y no precisamente las palabras de ¿aliento? Que acababa de escuchar de Levi.

*Bien, soy un chico bajo esta ridícula sudadera Rosa que Armin me hizo comprar, debería entrar al cuarto de hombres y ya!... aunque Armin dijo que fuera del departamento tenemos que actuar como chicas… mierda tanto tiempo en esta situación y aun es incomodo!- toma un gran bocado de aire y entra al baño de damas encontrando un gran espejo en el centro.- Armin tiene razón, soy una chica muy plana, debería usar mas relleno como él lo hace? –rie pasa sus adentros sin dejar de mirarse. Sudadera rosa, jeans claros en corte tres cuartos, y su cabello ligeramente alborotado a altura del hombro, algo largo para su gusto o el de su madre que sin dudarlo ya lo hubiera arrastrado a alguna estética para un buen corte- *

-Tengo que darme prisa! O el señor Levi se preocupara –mojando su rostro en el lavabo escucha como la puerta del baño se abre, exaltado se gira encontrando tres mujeres muy bien vestidas acercándose a él.

-Que valor venir a un lugar asi vestida de Pordiosera… -menciona una de ellas quien con asco miraba al castaño.

-Oh, la ropa no es necesario querida… –mira a su amiga quien sonreía en forma de burla- Tener dinero si lo es.

-Crees que no nos dolió el comentario de "viejas estiradas"? –ambas mujeres con cada palabra se acercaban mas al castaño quien contra la pared miraba de un punto a otro, buscando una salida.-

-Si les dolio deben hablar seriamente con su cirujano! –escupe en sus caras.

-Pobre, mal vestida y ahora irrespetuosa!

*Son Mujeres, tu hombre no debes usar la fuerza física en ellas, no puedes, Maldición!* -se repetía miles de veces mientras olímpicamente trataba de ignorarlas.

-No se como un sujeto como él puede siquiera tomar alimentos cerca de una cosa como tú- ante tal comentario Eren detiene todo movimiento mirando fijamente sus manos. Habían dado justo en el clavo.

-Bueno, dicen que sujetos con tanto dinero solo buscan juguetes de una noche…

-Dejémosla, suficiente sufrimiento es saber que mañana sera botada~ -con sonoras carcajadas ambas mujeres salen del baño

-… Solo sere su diversión…je… si que soy realmente estúpido…Que se cree el señor Levi con ello... es un... -siente como por su mejilla cálidas lágrima se abren paso siendo seguidas por un leve hipeo- Tsk Eren eres un idiota por creer en él...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mesera para Llevar**

 **Capitulo 7**

-Eren está tardando demasiado... -inquieto Levi miraba de su reloj hacia la puerta del baño- Tsk tendré que ir por ella si no sale en 5 minutos –irritado observa como dicha puerta se abre saliendo en su lugar dos mujeres quienes no dejaban de reír cual focas retrasadas siendo seguidas por una madre y su hija- Tsk… bien Levi, no es la primera vez que entras a un sanitario de damas…

-Oye mamá, porque la chica lloraba en el baño? Le dolía su pancita? –Cuestionaba una pequeña a su madre mientras se sentaban en la mesa de aun costado.-

-No lo se bebé. Pero tienes razón, algo le dolía.

Decidido sale de su silla en dirección al baño de damas. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta toma una gran bocanada de aire para después abrir de golpe, mira en todas direcciones tratando de localizar a Eren dentro de la gran habitación que en su gran mayoría llena de espejos. Camina adentrándose cada vez mas hasta encontrar un pequeño bulto castaño hecho bolita bajo el último lavabo mientras sus mejillas rojizas y ojos Levemente hinchados por las lágrimas abrazaba sus rodillas.

*Toda una Mocosa.* -pensó mientras se hacia el menor que perdido en sus pensamientos ignoraba toda presencia-

-Oi Eren, que tanto puedes tardar en los baños. -Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el menor asustado por su repentina aparición trata de levantarse golpeando su cabeza en el lavabo- Tsk, Intenta quedarte quieta, quieres!?

-Que haces aquí!? Este es el baño de damas! -Entre lágrimas y alzando la voz trata de evadir la mirada del azabache.

\- Se podría saber porque tardas tanto?

-... pff quiero irme a casa Ahora…

\- Que dices!? Nuestra comida esta ya en la mesa -Levi poniéndose de pie toma a Eren por la muñeca haciendo que este tropiece un poco mientras camina detrás suyo.

-Por favor solo prometa que después de cenar me llevara a casa. –en un hilo de voz y limpiando su rostro con la manga de su sudadera Rosa se detiene en seco esperando la afirmación del mayor. Sabia que no podía oponerse a Levi a menos que fuera gritando y haciendo que este perdiera el control, como en pasadas ocasiones, así que opto por fiarse de su palabra-

-Lo prometo. –suelta un largo suspiro sin cambiar su tan peculiar expresión- Al terminar la cena te llevare a tu casa…

Eren asiente con la cabeza mientras sale del baño siendo tomado del brazo por Levi ante la mirada de varios comensales. En especial de aquellas quienes metieron la duda en la cabeza del ojiverde.

La velada fue demasiado calmada y silenciosa, Eren quien era el que normalmente iniciaba las platicas –discusiones- ahora callaba mientras picaba su pasta dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos e inseguridades. Levi por su parte miraba cada que podía al menor notando como este sin apetito aparente picaba su comida.

.

.

-Gracias por su visita, esperemos que pase una agradable noche señor –mencionaba el mesero en el umbral de la puerta cuando el vallet parking llegaba con el auto de Levi.

-Eren que te pareció la cena?

-Bien… supongo –cabizbajo se encoje en el asiento esperando el momento de llegar a casa y hablar con la única persona que escuchaba cada uno de sus problemas por mas tontos que fueran; Armin.

-Me dirás porque llorabas?

\- no creo que le importe -en tono cortante, Eren veía por la ventana esperando llegar a casa. Tal vez era cierto que personas con dinero como Levi solo buscaban diversión y el no estaba dispuesto a darle aquel gusto, por un grandísimo error estaba cerca de ser descubierto, perder su trabajo, rompería la promesa que se hizo a si mismo cuando decidió mudarse con Armin y fingir por tanto tiempo… no podía confiar en que aquel hombre que conducía el lujoso auto.

-Llegamos. -menciona Levi mientras se estaciona frente al edificio del ojiverde.

-Gracias por la cena Señor Levi… -trata de bajar del auto sin mirar atrás pero siente como Su muñeca es sujetada con fuerza forzándolo a regresar al asiento mirando directamente los ojos del contrario. Siempre tan profundo, e inexpresivos para algunos, pero para Eren le eran muy intrigantes y de un tono hermoso, se sentía atrapado cada vez que los miraba...

-Que fue lo que ocurrió en el baño? -presiona la mano del menor haciendo que este baje la mirada-

-No tiene caso, y no creo que te importe.

-Todo de ti me importa, Eren…-Sin saber que decir y abriendo los ojos sorprendido, jala su mano retirándose del lugar si no antes gritar un sonoro "NO ME BUSQUES MAS LEVI!" para correr hacia su departamento cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que varios de los vecinos asustados por el ruido no dudaron en salir a ver que ocurria.

-Tsk toda una mocosa… -sólo en su auto toma el celular comenzando a marcar a uno de sus mejores amigos y Asistente personal.

#Levi?. NO es por ser grosero pero estoy en mis vacaciones obligadas y veras justo ahora estoy en…

-Me interesa un pepino que estés de vacaciones Farlan, necesitó que investigues algo. Ahora.

#Bien, bien, y ahora de quien se trata? Otra Mujer, un hombre acaso? Oh! Espera, ahora investigas si tiene familia o no? HA HA HA… HA -reía con sarcasmo detrás de la línea.

-… DE no ser por que eres un buen asistente ya te hubiera despedido desde hace años Farlan.

#Perdona Levi, aun estoy algo sentimental por lo que paso…

-SI lo que digas, busca acerca de Eren Jeager... Quiero saberlo todo.

.

.

Al entrar a casa el castaño suelta un largo suspiro mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta.

-Oh! Ya llegaste Eren! Que bien, llego un paquete para ti y... ¿Que ocurre?

Eren sin darse cuenta derramaba espesas lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por un leve temblor.

-Armin... Cuando sabes que estas enamorado?

-Eren... -El rubio se acerca a su amigo abrazándolo por los hombros- Bien… lo sabes cuando sientes como tu pecho se Oprime con su recuerdo... El amor puede ser el cielo y el infierno, la dicha y la infelicidad…

-Tu sabias no? LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!9 desase el abrazo del rubio empujándolo mientras lo mira con furia sin detener las lagrimas.

-perdóname Eren, decidí indagar por mi cuenta y al parecer descubrimos lo mismo... No?

-Pff... Armin eres un tonto -el castaño sin dejar de llorar se aferra a su amigo quien palmaba su espalda reconfortándolo. Pasaron largas horas mientras Eren lloraba amargamente, mientras el rubio escuchaba cada palabra del ojiverde verde.

-wow...¿Cómo te enamoraste tan rápido de él? -suspira- es cierto cuando dicen El amor nace de nada y muere de todo.

-deja tus frases de novela! Hablo enserio… -Frota su nuca mientras se encoje en el sillón- me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él... Tsk creo que mejor me iré comprando gatos!

-Vamos Eren, solo fue otra decepción amorosa y a lo que me cuentas el Joven Levi no mira a nadie mas cuando está contigo.

-Tu lo dijiste! "cuando está conmigo"

-Quieres dejar tus inseguridades a un lado!, si quieres saber la verdad ve tu mismo a preguntarle!

-NO PUEDO HACER ESO! -molesto, el castaño se pone de pie frente a su amigo.

-ESE NO ES EL EREN JAEGER QUE CONOZCO! -Al igual que el castaño Armin se levanta haciéndole frente al moreno- Eren es un Estúpido impulsivo con carisma, que siempre ve por los demás y se mete en lo que no le incumbe pero lo hace. Y si algo le molesta se lanza a ello sin pensar en las consecuencias!

\- Estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor?

\- traducción, solo ve y hazlo!

\- tienes razón! No soy un cobarde! E iré a hablar con el! No soy una chica miedosa!

-... Pero... Se supone que Eres una chica…

-Eh? -Confundido mira a su amigo, esperando una respuesta

-O por dios! No recordaba ese punto tan importante, él cree que tu... -agita sus manos tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada pero es interrumpido por el moreno.

-tengo bubis?

-nn..no! Bueno, si... Em sabes a lo que me refiero. Has pensado que en esta ciudad fingimos ser chicas!? Mejor deja todo como esta y sigue con tu vida

-fue tu idea ir y preguntarle! Y esto no es vida! Si Tenemos que mentirle a todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos

-haz lo que veas mejor... Oh! Por cierto tu padre llamo, tal parece que tu madre esta desesperada por verte -Ríe el rubio mientras Eren de un Salto corre hacia el teléfono de casa marcando a su padre-

-...

#Familia Jeager…

-Padre? Hola Habla Eren.

#Hijo! Esperaba tu llamada, tu madre esta ansiosa por saber de ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Oye... Mamá no sabe nada verdad?

#No, así que recuerda la historia que inventamos ok?

-Bien.

#Te paso a tu madre...

Detrás de la línea Eren coloca el teléfono en altavoz mientras el y Armin toman lugar en la sala

-…

#-EREN! Cariño! como estas!? No has llamado!? Todo bien!? Que tal la escuela!?

\- Bien mamá, Gastronomía es realmente increíble y Armin dice lo mismo. Cierto?

\- Siiiiiiiiii! Bastante! -Grita Armin pegándose a la bocina- Hola Señora Jeager! Como se siente?

#- Hola Armin, estoy bien por ahora... Los medicamentos que me compra Grisha surgen efectos, no se como logra comprarlos, son bastante caros...

\- ya me imagino señora, bueno la dejo hablar con su hijo

#-cuídate Armin y también al descuidado de mi bebe

\- Claro señora! -tratando de no reír se inclina en el sillón

\- Mamá!- se quejaba cual niño pequeño.

#- Eren cariño te compre una sorpresa por tu casi cumpleaños.

Armin y Eren al igual que Grisha del otro lado del teléfono quedaron mudos por la repentina noticia de Carla. Debido a sus tratamientos no contaban con mucho dinero y de no ser por la ayuda económica que Eren y Armin les aportaban cada quincena el matrimonio Jeager no podrían siquiera probar tres alimentos al día.

-Em… y…yo-Eren sin saber que hacer miraba a Armin en busca de ayuda pero el chico estaba igual de sorprendido que el-Mama sabes que no es necesario…

#- Ahorre desde el día que partiste para poder comprarlo, pero caí en cama antes de lo planeado - Detrás de la línea podían escuchar como la voz de Carla se rompía y se hacia cada vez mas baja.- no tardaran en llegar a ti, lo envié por correo hace poco.

-No te preocupes mama… llego esta tarde… -Armin corre a la cocina por la pequeña caja entregándosela a Eren quien con una sola mano trataba de abrirlo.

#-Bien, eso me evitara explicarte justo ahora… Cariñó, por favor solo te pido que lo uses lo antes posible… NO se cuanto tiempo…-deja la frase al aire dejando en su lugar el silencio de una voz rota- por favor… Cariño…

Deja el paquete a medio abrir a un costado regresando su total atención a su madre.

-Mama, no llores, sabes que tanto papa, Armin y yo te queremos y amamos. Por eso tienes que recuperarte…

#- Te amo cariño… el tiempo de llamada es corto o saldrá muy caro.

-Yo también te amo!- grita antes de que un pitido cortase la llamada.- suspira con pesadez y mira fijamente la caja tomándola de nuevo sacando de su interior un pequeño sobre amarillo. Donde en su interior se encontraba una carta.

 _Hola mi pequeño Eren, realmente espero que esta carta haya llegado lo antes posible._

 _No sabes la falta que me haces al igual que Armin. tu padre y yo nos encontramos bien, tal parece que en su nuevo trabajo le va bastante bien ya que logra comprar el tratamiento y a la vez alcanza un poco para nosotros._

 _¿Qué tal la escuela? Se que al principio estaba molesta porque estudiarías fuera del pais pero ahora comprendo que todo esto fue por tu bien y acepto cada una de tus decisiones a parte quien quisiera quedarse sabiendo que poco a poco me iré deteriorando y se que te estarás preparando para cuando el momento llegue, por ello guardaba un poco de dinero. ansió tanto verte aunque sea por ultima vez._

 _Asi que ven pronto a casa. Te estaré esperando como ultimo deseo._

 _No quiero decir adiós aun… Te amo Eren_

 _Con amor_

 _Carla Jeager_

-Son dos boletos de Tren… a.. stuttgart Alemania -menciona Armin boquiabierto mientras observa detenidamente un par de boletos de Tren que venían dentro del sobre- Son realmente caros!.

-… Tengo que ir Armin! Conozco a mi madre tanto como para saber que no esta bien, que solo dijo aquello para no preocupar a mi padre! -Desesperado corre a su habitación sacando su ropa de los cajones- … Nunca debimos avernos ido! -frustrado patea una silla cercana haciendo que esta se estrelle directo a un estante haciendo que este al igual que la silla cayera estrepitosamente.

-Tranquilízate! -se acerca al moreno sujetando con fuerza sus hombros- De no avernos ido talvez estarían en una situación mas complicada, recuerdas porque lo hicimos no? -mira con seriedad al castaño quien fijaba la vista en el contrario tratando de calmarse-

-Para ayudarla… -susurra-

-A si es. Todo este sacrificio es para que este bien, Crees que no me preocupo por ella!? Siempre estuvieron para mi, incluso cuando mis padres y mi abuelo murieron ustedes se volvieron parte de mi familia…

-Armin… tenemos que verla…

-Llego el momento de unas largas vacaciones… no crees?

*Llego el momento de quitar toda preocupación y centrarme en mi familia, mi madre me necesita y yo estaré para ella… *

.

.

Dentro de una lujosa habitación Farlan revisaba varios documentos de quien Levi quería información, encontrando únicamente papeles de un tal Grisha Jeager y su único hijo Eren Jeager.

-A si que este es la nueva conquista de Levi… pff yo podría ser mejor – bufa en voz alta mientras continua con el chequeo encontrando grandes espacios en blanco- Descubriré quien eres chiquillo alemán….

 **Notas finales:**

Creí que tardaría bastante en actualizar pero tal parece que no fue así jajaja -la siguiente quien sabe- en fin, Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mesera para Llevar**

 **Capitulo 8**

Al día si guiente del recibimiento de la carta Armin y Eren trabajaban arduamente para poder conseguir sus días de descanso y salir esa misma noche al encuentro con Carla, Todo era tranquilidad y monótono hasta que cierta persona apareció sentándose en su típica mesa en la zona para fumadores.

-Que demonios haces aquí? Nunca vienes los viernes!

-Me alegra que dejaras las etiquetas mocosa -Mira hacia Eren con una leve sonrisa ladina molestando al moreno- Y vengo a comer mocosa insolente.

-Pfff… Que desea ordenar señor Levi -menciona con irritación mientras el azabache reprimía las ganas de reír ante su actitud.-

\- ya sabes lo que quiero, o me equivoco? -se acerca a la mesa y mira como el moreno presiona su libreta contra su pecho, ese tipo de reacciones le encantaban de parte del castaño y mas su forma de evitar aquellos acercamientos.

Eren por su parte da media vuelta escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, ¿Qué tenia ese sujeto que lo hacia reaccionar de tal forma? Lo odiaba... o no

-Un Café Americano y un omelette de pollo enseguida. Sin mirar atrás sale del alcance de la vista penetrante de Levi refugiándose en la cocina.

-Eren ya esta el orden de la mesa ocho y diecinueve -Grita Jean desde las planchas regresando al instante con el siguiente pedido

-Voy cara de poni!

-Pff bastard…

-Que bien que regresaron a la normalidad ustedes dos -entraba krista interrumpiendo la escena- Eren…es.. bueno, tu… es cierto que te vas? -menciona bajando el rostro con expresión de querer llorar mientras El castaño trata de calmarla antes de que Ymir tratare de matarlo por hacer llorar a su krista.

-Nn…no será para siempre! Em.. solo será un meses… y si es que las autorizan…

-UN mes!? -dejando sus tareas jean se acerca a ambas meseras- No te darás a la fuga o si?

-Ah? No es eso! Chicos no se preocupen yo solo…

-Eren, ven aquí un momento -lo llamaba su jefe en turno Hannes- Espero que cuando regreses de tus vacaciones lo hagas con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre… Te estaremos esperando… -despeina el cabello del oji verde quien con una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia reprimía sus impulsos de saltar y gritar-

-LO HARE! Lo prometo! -Entusiasmado por la noticia sale con una amplia sonrisa mientras carga los demás platillos para los comensales

.

Levi desde su mesa observaba fijamente a Eren, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente amaba como este a pesar de su exhausto trabajo y de algunos clientes pesados el aun mantenía ese brillo en sus ojos, Se preguntaba Que lo motivaba tanto?

sin darse cuenta ya estaba suspirando por su querida mesera al igual que había dejado su antigua reputación para volverse… un acosador?.

Levi agita la cabeza con fuerza sacando todo tipo de ideas raras de su interior y volviendo a fijar la vista en el ojiverde nota como este también lo miraba de reojo poniéndose nervioso al encontrar miradas volviendo a darle la espalda.

.

-Aquí esta su orden, disfrútelo. y no se ahogue con el! -susurra lo ultimo siendo escuchado por el azabache

-Oi Eren después del trabajo te llevare a cenar así que avísale a tu amiguito el chef.

-Oh, Lo siento señor Levi, pero el día de hoy me iré antes ya que mañana saldré de viaje.

-… Te iras tu sola? A donde?

-Ha! Ni creas que le diré el lugar!

-Hey! Mesera! mi hijo pidió un agua de limón y aun no se la traen! -menciona una clienta molesta interrumpiendo la platica

-Enseguida Señorita! -haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza corre hacia la cocina continuando con su trabajo.

-Tsk… -molesto saca su teléfono marcando con insistencia hasta que Farlan toma palabra-

#- Levi! Que bien que marcas te tengo muy buena información acerca de la persona que me pediste, sabias que actualmente su padre es un doctor que tiene una deuda bastante extensa en…

-Ahora no. busca y dime a donde viajara Eren.

#- tan rápido y ya huye de ti? Jajajajajaja -Sonoras carcajadas hacían presencia del otro lado de la línea mientras Levi reprimía el impulso de lanzar su teléfono contra el suelo- bien, bien jajaja espera Levi en tres horas te daré la información que necesitas.

-Olvídate de tu tarea anterior. Y has lo que te pido.

#-Esta bien, lo borrare… pff -bufa molesto- si claro, descansa Farlan, Tomate un mes de vacaciones Farlan, Levi no te llamara para hacerte trabajar Farlan.

-tsk, Deja de quejarte y hazlo.

#-Bien! En un momento tendrás lo que busca señor Ackerman que no deja de negrear a sus empleados durante sus vacaciones! – bufa contra la bocina y cuelga el teléfono dejando colgado a Levi.

-Aun no sè porque no lo he despedido…

.

Entrada la noche los trabajadores por fin respiraban ese momento de libertad después del trabajo. En especial aquellos dos que se irían de viaje

-Bien chicos… y yo… Los extrañare! -Krista llorando cual magdalena se abrazaba del cuello de Armin y Eren con. Tanta fuerza que estos apenas y lograban respirar.

-Krista solo será por dos meses, te juro que regresaremos- Armin inútilmente trataba de zafarse del abrazo de la rubia bajo la mirada asesina de Ymir.

-Pppero… es mucho Tiempo! -apretaba aun mas ambos cuerpos.

-Es..taremos bien.. Kr krista… -menciona Eren sin aire siendo liberados por fin del abrazo siendo seguida por Mikasa que cual madre sobreprotectora abrazaba al castaño-

-Cuídense mucho, chicos!

-Lo haremos Mikasa! -al ser liberado por ambas chicas nuevamente su cuerpo es envuelto por los brazos de cierto muchacho de cabello cenizo.

-Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamar e iré por ti a Alemania -Susurra con ternura mientras acerca mas su cuerpo al del ojiverde.

-Vendrías galopando a mi rescate o noble corcel? -Se apega mas al chico quien sin dudarlo toma su rostro con ambas manos presionando sus mejillas.

-Pfff bastardo suicida!

-Poni de cuarta!

-Aun espero por tu perdón... Idiota impulsivo

\- Continua esperando Yegua en celo.

\- tsk! Ya veras cuando regreses maldit! -Presiona las mejillas del chico con fuerza-

-que bien que regresaron a sus ánimos de antes -Menciona Krista tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Haciendo que al instante ambos se separaran algo sonrojados-

-Chicos cuídense!

-Claro que lo haremos!

-Eren, Armin Los llevare a casa -Jean toma a ambos por el antebrazo deteniéndolos.

-Podemos llegar antes al Súper? necesito comprar algo para el viaje… -Menciona Eren mientras los tres salían del local. Y tomaban camino a una de las tiendas mas grandes.

Ir al Supermercado con Eren era catalogado una tortura para quienes decidieran acompañarlo ya que este se detenía a ver TODO lo que se encontraba a su paso, en especial si eran ofertas. Era una especie de Manía.

-Ya viste Armin! El papel higiénico esta al 2x1! Hay que comprar!

-Eren… hay suficiente papel en casa, ya ve por lo que ibas a comprar y vamos a casa. Nuestro tren sale a las 6 de la mañana! -Armin, mas dormido que despierto se recargaba en el carrito de compras mientras Jean hacia el esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos después de pasar hora y media en la tienda.

-Yo quería comprarle algo a mi madre antes de irnos… quiero que sea especial para ella y también

-EXELENTE! -Grita el rubio despertando al otro joven.- Mientras tu y Jean buscan algo para ella, yo los esperare afuera, necesito algo de aire.

-Por que yo!? -se quejaba el chico-

-Bye bye! -sin decir mas el rubio huye de la escena dejando solos a ambos chicos.

-em… y… que pensabas comprarle a tu madre? -despreocupado toma camino junto al moreno llegando a perfumería.

-Ella ama los perfumes… podría comprarle uno y...

-Bien! Sera eso! Comprale uno y vamonos!

-NO ME LO PUEDO TOMAR TAN A LA LIGERA JEAN! -grita acercándose al rubio cenizo- ella no usa cualquier perfume.. m.. bueno si lo hace pero ella adora un olor en especifico. Ella ama el olor a Lavanda.

-Ese es muy dificil de encontrar, y no olvidar que es caro…

-Lo sè! No tienes porque repetirmelo! -Cerca del mostrador habian diferentes recipientes de colonia, Eren elige el indicado para su madre inhalando el delicioso aroma que tanto su madre como él adoraban. - Es un olor muy peculiar… es misterioso, pero fuerte y fresco a la vez. No es tan sutil, pero es agradable… -Lentamente en su subconsciente se formaba la imagen de cierto azabache que gustaba de èl.. o su lado femenino?. Siente como sus mejillas tomaran cierto tono carmesí. ¿En que momento Levi se volvió parte de sus pensamientos?- Me gusta… ese Aroma…

\- Si crees que es el regalo indicado por mi esta bien -sonríe con ternura mientras acracia el cabello del menor mientras este solo veia el frasco.

Sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos notan como una multitud se formaba en la entrada de la tienda asi que decidieron indagar de que se trataba

-Oh por Dios!

-Pobrecilla.

-Como es posible que en una zona de bajo kilometraje pasara eso!

Era lo único que cuchicheaban los transeúntes, algunos asustados por lo que veían, otros miraban con reproche y algunos filmaban con sus celulares, lo mas seguro es que ese video en menos de una hora terminaría en la red.

-Puedes ver algo Eren? -Cuestiono Jean mientas trataba de ponerse de puntas para ver algo

-No, nada solo se que… -en ello ve como una ambulancia llega al lugar y varios paramédicos bajan enseguida ayudando a la persona que yacía en el suelo. Pobre de esa joven, ser arrollada en viernes, antes de un fin de semana, pensó.- Hay que llamar a Armin para irnos a casa.

Al momento de sacar su teléfono y sin quitar la vista del frente con la esperanza de ver a su amigo entre el chisme queda en shock, no esperaba lo que veía. Armin era el que se encontraba tirado en el asfalto, sollozando de dolor mientras era atendido por paramédicos.

-ARMIN! -grita el moreno mientras a su vez se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a su lado tunándose en el suelo.- Armin! Responde! Armin! Maldición! -Tomando con fuerza la mano de su amigo e impidiendo que los rescatistas se muevan con facilidad siente como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetan de la cintura alejándolo del cuerpo de su amigo.- Suélteme! Bastardo!

-Oi mocosa, si quieres que tu amiguita se recupere mejor deja que ellos hagan su trabajo y no te entrometas

Esa voz, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Empujando a su captor logra verlo de frente encontrando efectivamente al señor Levi.

-Que hace usted aquí!? -Mas enfadado que preocupado trata de acercarse a su amigo pero vuelve a ser detenido por Levi quien como si fuera un costal de papas lo carga en sus hombros.

-Tsk Que ruidosa!

-Déjeme! Quiero ir con Armin y saber que paso!

-Mi auto arrollo a tu amiga mientras esta veía su teléfono…

-QUE!? -grita desconcertado meritas Levi lo veía de reojo.

-Hablando enserio, te llevare a una cita con el otorrinolaringólogo

-NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS! Que mierda le hiciste a mi amig...a!

-ES usted familiar del afectado? -pregunta uno de los hombres de rescate mientras Armin era subido a la ambulancia volviendo en si.

-Si, lo soy!

-Me tendrá que acompañar… al igual que usted señor, quedara detenido hasta que deslinden responsabilidades.

-Tsk que molesto…

-Pero mañana Armin y yo saldríamos de viaje!

-Eren… -llamaba el rubio haciendo que el ojiverde corra a su lado- ... No llores por mi, ya estoy muerto~

\- …. Estúpido! Deja esas frases baratas y preocúpate por tu salud!

-Jaja tenia que decirlo, Estoy bien. Solo siento como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mi.

-Eso fue lo que paso!

un carro paso sobre ti!

-… de verdad?

-… wow en cerio estas mal.

-Bueno como sea, llegaremos al hospital, me revisaran, puede que saquen una que otra placa ya que realmente me duele e iremos mañana a Alemania…

-Armin… Tu cabeza Sangra!

-Que!? -Rápido toca la zona temporal sintiendo humedad y ahora un nuevo olor metálico del cual no se había percatado antes haciendo que el rubio entre en pánico, Para médicos tuvieron que volver a colocarle otra dosis de calmantes antes de ir al hospital.

.

.

.

*Bien son las cinco y media de la mañana, llegamos a la estación del tren una hora antes para la revisión de maletas y encontrar lugar, fue bastante difícil e incomodo llegar aquí ya que Jean se ofreció a llevarnos y bueno era razonable que se lanzaran miradas de muerte entre ellos pero… bueno eso no es normal!*

-Quieres dejar de fantasear y mirar el mapa!

-S..si! -grita nervioso-

*Este sera un viaje largo y extraño, aun no se como decirle a mi madre acerca de…*

-Oi Eren, acaso me estas poniendo atención!? El primer día lo pasaremos en un hotel cinco estrellas y después iremos a donde querías ir.

*Como le explicare a mi madre que el Señor Levi viene en lugar de Armin y sobre todo, como seguir fingiendo que soy una chica en Mi Pais natal! Necesitare ayuda divina…*

 **Notas finales:**

En mi estado cuando hay accidentes viales como atropellamiento(?) solo hay dos formas de solucionarlo:

Uno esperar a transito mientras se llevan al conductor detenido hasta pagar fianza y al afectado… es todo un rollo de casi 12 horas -Si no se tiene seguro… es horrible ja ja ja ja - y la otra opción que nadie debería hacer son… Las mordidas, o suelen Huir antes de la patrulla. ¿Cómo es todo ese proceso en donde viven? Bueno en Fin!

Hola otra vez y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y más a quienes dejaron reviews 3 espero que les haya gustado tanto como lo fue para mi escribir! Prometo hacer el siguiente capitulo mas interesante jeje

Gracias por Leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mesera para Llevar**

 **Capitulo 9**

*No lo resisto mas! Se que todo esto es necesario y de no ser por la insistencia de Armin no lo estaría haciendo ahora pero… YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS! MALDITO SOSTEN!* -se repetía mentalmente mientras trataba discretamente acomodar la prenda interior mientras Levi estaba sentado frente suyo.

-Llegaremos a Alemania en un par de horas, yo me encargare de los lugares para llevarte mientras tu… -el azabache miraba de reojo al menor y nota como este rasca con desesperación la zona del sostén.

*Estúpido Armin!, Estúpido Sosten para chica! Estúpido Levi! De no ser por que el esta aquí ya me hubiera quitado esta cosa!*

-Si te molesta el sujetador deberías quitártelo… estamos solos tu y yo, y por mi no hay inconveniente de que lo hagas -menciona con su voz seductora sacando al menor de sus pensamientos ocasionando estragos con su tono de piel; ahora rojiza por la vergüenza.

\- Nn… no lo hare! …. Idiota!-sin saber que decir gira el rostro hacia la ventana observando el paisaje natural por donde pasaba el tren

-Deberías ampliar un poco mas tu vocabulario al momento de insultar -En cierto tono de burla se acerca al chico a tal grado de sentir la respiración del contrario contra su rostro- SI gustas puedo ayudar a quitártelo.

\- NO! -levantándose de su asiento y con el rostro aun mas sonrojado sale del compartimento del tren hacia el pasillo dando fuertes golpes al piso con cada paso que daba.

La situación en la que se encontraba era realmente mala, no solo por el hecho de que Levi lo acompañara y tuviera que fingir ser una chica en su pais natal e incluso en unas horas más frente a su madre, o que Armin sufriera de un accidente impidiendo que viajaran juntos, o que el tren se detuviera a mitad de camino hasta que los encargados atendieran el problema, o que momentos antes de subir al tren Jean le robo un beso frente a Levi haciendo que este se volviera aun mas posesivo con el, si no por el hecho que cada momento que pasaba frente al azabache sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora…

¿Cómo fue que todo termino así? Muy fácil.

.

.

.

 _~Horas antes en la sala del hospital~_

-Armin ya tardo demasiado… -Suspiraba Eren mientras Jean se sentaba a su lado con un poco de café-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tu mismo viste a Armin antes de llegar aquí. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, talvez solo sean algunos moretones y rapaduras.

-tienes razón! Solo serán unos cuantos raspones y ya!

-Pero es mejor descartar todo tipo de lesiones. -Entra Levi en la sala sentándose aun costado de eren sin siquiera mirarlo.- Termine de hablar con los judiciales y quedamos en un acuerdo que les conviene tanto a ti como a la otra chiquilla.

-Ahhh!? -Jean irritado por la presencia del otro hombre se levanta quedando frente a Eren.- Usted vio al sujeto que atrop.

-Oi, Eren. Mañana que te gustaría desayunar antes del Viaje?

-No me ignore!

-ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL! No un estadio de baseball así que bajen la voz! -entra una enfermera algo molesta- Son familiares de Armin Arlet?

-Si, lo somos, por favor como se encuentra?

-Ahora esta bien. Estará en cama unos días hasta que las transfusiones se hagan correctamente y las puntadas cierren…

-Entonces fue grave!?

-Oh! No, no. Nada de eso. Al llegar aquí tu amigo solo estaba mareado, con algunos raspones y un esguince cervical, pero… Por un error fue sometido a cirugía y...

-QUE!? -Gritaron asustados siendo callados por dicha enfermera.-

\- Lo bueno es que nos enteramos a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

-pp…puedo entrar a verlo?

-Acompáñeme.

Dejando la sala sigue a la enfermera y entra al segundo cuarto a la derecha encontrando al rubio adormilado con la vista fija en la ventana.

-Eren! -emocionado al verlo trata de levantarse un poco pero vuelve a su posición inicial por el dolor.- Perdón creo que no podre ir al viaje contigo.

-no te preocupes por ello, solo tienes que mejorar. Ya me las arreglaré

-Pero… yo quería volver a Alemania… me trae grandes recuerdos de nuestra infancia…-suspira- solo te encargo que me traigas un poco del Strudel de manzana que prepara tu madre y estarás perdonado.

-Tonto jeje te extrañare amigo~

-y yo a ti, anda apresúrate, aun tienes un par de horas antes de que salga el tren, recuerda estar una hora antes para la revisión. Lleva tu cepillo de dientes y un cambio extra de camisetas, al igual que calcetines, un par de tenis ya que caminaras, lleva tu crema facial, desodorante, oh! Y no olvides tu identificación y pasaporte o no te dejaran subir. Entendido?

-Ay por dios Armin! No me hagas arrepentirme el ir sin ti! -Pucherea mientras el rubio ríe con dolor- tomare muchas fotos de los lugares que solíamos visitar cuando éramos niños.

-Realmente quisiera regresar solo para recordar esos tiempos… y la casa donde solían vivir mis padres y abuelo…

-EM… yo… te traeré todos y cada uno de los postres que acostumbra preparar mi madre! -tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente le sonríe a su amigo contagiando a este quien al instante le regresa la sonrisa mientras asiente.

-Por cierto, el doctor dijo que el sujeto que me arrollo pagara por todos los gastos hasta mi completa recuperación!

-De verdad!? QUE BIEN!

-Y no solo eso, le conté al doctor acerca de nuestro viaje de mañana y el le conto al sujeto que me arrollo y cómo se sintió mal por arruinar nuestros planes también pagara tus gastos en el viaje… dice que ya tenia planeado ir a Alemania mañana, así que te puede dejar en la estación del tren

\- es… un poco extraño no te parece? Que esa persona se atreva a pagar por todo. -Menciona Jean mientras entra en la habitación- Hola Armin, como te sientes?

-Oh! Hola Jean, Ya me siento un poco mejo, creo?

-Armin,Jean tiene razón! No se te hace algo raro que se ofrezca a tanto?

-De la emoción no lo había pensado, pero es cierto!

-No has visto la cara del sujeto que te arrollo, verdad?

-M…. -EL rubio se mantiene meditando tratando e recordar un poco pero aun continua siendo una tarea bastante difícil.

-Me presento, soy la persona que te arrollo con el auto y pagará por todo lo que haga falta -Detrás de los chicos una voz conocida hace acto de presencia erizando la piel del oji verde

*Todos menos EL* -Gritaba eren en su interior-

-aquel acosador!

-Me parece que ya te había mencionado mi nombre en varias ocasiones Mocosa! Llámame Levi.

-U… uus… usted!? -alterado mira en todas direcciones

-Le agradecemos que page el tratamiento de nuestro amig…a, pero no por ello tiene que hacerse cargo de Eren y su viaje. -Mirando con detenimiento al azabache Jean se coloca entre Eren y Levi evitando cualquier contacto con este. Mientras Levi le regresaba la mirada con aire de superioridad.

-Como había mencionado tengo planes de visitar dicho pais, y al enterarme que Eren también lo haría que mejor que acompañarlo yo mismo.

-Le agradezco su preocupación por Eren pero de eso me encargo Yo.

-Em… ch chicos! Este no es lugar para un enfrentamiento -Armin cada vez mas nervioso por como la situación pudiera tornarse trata de calmar a su amigo antes de que este se decidiera irse contra Levi.

-Yo no estoy hablando contigo Mocoso, Eren también goza de una boquita para dar su opinión…

\- Pff bastardo oportunista!

\- SI que hace falta hoy en día aprender a usar el cerebro antes de hablar.

-YA PAREN LOS DOS! -alzando la voz EL castaño mira hacia ambos chicos- Jean no hay necesidad de que me defiendas! Y Levi NO hace falta tu lastima, puedo valerme bien por mi mism…a

-No es lastima yo solo quiero arreglar mi error -toma la mano de Eren dejando un pequeño beso sobre su dorso para después regresar a la puerta. -Te estaré esperando en la entrada para ir a tu casa por tus maletas, te llevare a ese viaje. -Y sin decir mas se marcha del cuarto dejando a los tres jóvenes en completo silencio.

-…. Que fue todo eso!? -susurra Armin cerca del castaño

\- No te iras con ese sujeto! -cortante y sin mirar al menor Jean se coloca frente al ojiverde.

-Pero que dices? Tengo que ver a mi madre, por mucho que me moleste el señor Levi mi madre gasto mucho para ese boleto. Talvez me devuelvan el dinero del otro y así ella tendrá un poco mas y

-Eren… te lo pido, No con el… -Para sorpresa del menor es tomado por los hombros en un fuerte y cálido abrazo dejándolo sin aliento.

\- Y… yo… em… Jean …

-Quedan 20 minutos para que el tiempo de visitas se termine! -Grita una de las enfermeras haciendo que ambos chicos se separen al instante.

-Jean, necesito hablar con Eren. Crees poder salir?

\- …. -Suspira- entiendo… nos vemos abajo Eren… -sale del cuarto dejando a ambos chicos.

-Eso fue extraño e incomodo, Apiádate un momento de que no pueda salir corriendo con otra de tus escenas de amores. entendido!?

-Jaja lo siento Armin -ríe un pico nervioso

-Retomando el tema… no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir con tu madre, sabes el sacrificio que ella hizo para comprar los boletos y ahora te tocara a ti hacer el sacrificio para ir con ella … aunque el señor Levi este contigo…

-Lo se, yo pensé lo mismo. Iré a Alemania aunque tenga que fingir ser chica todo este tiempo!

-Bien dicho! OH! solo un par de recomendaciones y Reglas que debes de cumplir al pie de la letra

-Claro dime!

-Primero, ir con Levi debes empacar ropa Unisex, Jeans, playeras, tenis etc. Pero nada rosa, recuerda que también veras a tu madre, Debes seguir refiriéndote a ti como si fueras chica, no dejes que Levi vea tu identificación o pasaporte, No tengas contacto físico con el! Y sobre todo… -antes de proseguir mira con seriedad a su amigo mientras este traga con dificultad- Usaras el sostén las 24 horas del día. Y cuando estés con tu madre usa ropa holgada para que no lo note OK!?

-QUE!?

-Si vas a seguir fingiendo mejor hazlo bien!

-pppero… Armin yo y…yo… aaah! No es mejor decirle la verdad a Levi!? Soy un chico! un hombre! Nn… no

-Hey! No te acobardes Eren! … -grita con voz autoritaria haciendo que su amigo se callara por fin- SE que el sosten es la peor tortura, pero… hazlo por tu madre! … y piensa en tu amigo que necesita un poco d atención medica pagada por Levi… que tal si al descubrir tu sexualidad decide ya no pagar mi recuperación! Ya no contamos con mucho dinero!

-… pff tienes razón… hare lo que pueda…

-Asi se habla!

-Bien se termino el tiempo de visitas mejor me iré. Armin… nos vemos en un mes! Prometo hablar a diario contigo!

-Ya dijiste Eren! Y recuerda!... USA EL SOSTEN DE TU TALLA! -grita llamando la atención y ligeras risas de el personal de salud que estaba presente al igual que uno que otro paciente .

-N… NO TENIAS POR QUE GRITAAARLO! -con el rostro cada vez mas rojo se aleja de su amigo llegando a la puerta principal encontrando a jean y Levi lanzándose miradas de odio.

-EREN! -gritan al unísono al verlo cruzar por aquella puerta,

-Mocosa es hora de irnos por tus maletas.

-Ni hablar! Eren tomemos un taxi a casa yo te llevare a la estación!

\- Jean… agradezco tu preocupación pero…. Necesito estar cuanto antes en la estación del tren, tengo que ir …

-Je~ tal parece que gane esta vez…

\- Pero eso no significa que no podrás acompañarme también a la estación…

.

.

*Peor Error en mi vida*

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En el siguiente Capítulo inicia con lo que es su viaje y todo lo que Eres tendrá que hacer para seguir fingiendo ser chica jeje~ en fin, creo que llegará pronto a su final y realmente me disculpo por la tardanza. la Universidad es como un dementor que se roba mi alma y tiempo…. (tonto horario de 1 a 9) jeje OK no.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Mesera para Llevar

Capitulo 10

-OI Eren, llegamos. -Agita el hombro del castaño recibiendo un quejido.- Tsk, mocosa ni creas que te cargare! – Levantándose de su asiento se inca frente al cuerpo del menor a una muy corta distancia, Le gustaba verla dormir, se veia mas indefenza, tierna, en su respirar tan lento y tranquilo le daba paz. Eren era su todo o eso se habia vuelto. Levi aun mas cerca posa su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño viendo como este sonreia entre sueños.

-Armin déjame dormir… -Menciona entre bostezos mientras se acurruca en su asiento.-

-Tsk! OI EREN!

-QUE!? -agitado por el reciente grito se incorpora mirando al azabache un poco confundido- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Trato de levantar una perezosa mecerá. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera babear y hablar mientras duerme.

-cc…cállate! -menciono con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras con el antebrazo quitaba los residuos de saliva.- por que me despertaste, aun faltan dos estaciones para llegar a la nuestra. -vuelve a acurrucarse en su asiento cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.

-Estas seguro de?, Dormiste por varias horas.

-EH? …. Oh por Dios ya llegamos!? -salta de su asiento tambaleando un poco mientras se pega contra la ventana.- Levi! Por que no me despertaste! Stuttgart estaba una estación atrás!

-Trate, pero por más que lo intentaba parecías un costal de papas.

-Ahora que haremos! Se supone que llegaríamos a Sttugart! Y ahora estamos en…

-Munich Alemania. -completa Levi.

-Munich Aleman…. NOS PASAMOS DOS ESTACIONES! Ahora tardaremos mas en llegar… -frustrado se deja caer en el asiento mientras inconscientemente puchereaba.

-Mejor prepárate para bajar en la siguiente parada. Dije que Yo financiaría tus gastos.

-pppero… Levi costara mucho dos boletos de regreso a…

-EL dinero no importa, si es la manera en que te puedo hacer feliz esta bien. -revuelve el cabello del castaño a su vez este trata de peinar el nido de pájaros de su cabeza.

\- t…tu … -Sin saber que decir eren mira sorprendido a Levi mientras un ligero tono carmesí se hace presente en sus mejillas.

-Gr… gracias … Levi…

-NO hay de que Mocosa.

Dicho y hecho a la siguiente estación Ambos deciden bajar, la ciudad en la que se encontraban era el corazón de Alemania "Berlín". De la estación decidieron tomar un taxi que los dejara en el centro de dicha cuidad necesitaban un lugar donde hospedarse para seguir con su viaje. Y que mejor que un hotel que básicamente le salía gratis, Ya que era de la familia Ackerman.

-NO sabía que el Hotel en el que trabajo tuviera más sucursales en otros países.

-Solo existen en 87 países… de 197 que hay en el mundo.

\- DE VERDAD!? Y… como sabes eso? -curioso mira de reojo al más bajo, cuando este se disponía a contestar uno de los empleados se acerca a ellos sonriendo de par en par.

\- Willkommen in Deutschland!

\- …. Ah? –enarca una ceja mientras mira con severidad al trabajador.

-Nos esta dando la bienvenida. -susurra cerca de Levi para despues regresar a la platica con el gerente- Wir bleiben nur für heute Abend wollen wir zwei Zimmer.

-TSk! Queremos una habitacion con cama grande!

-Levi! -grita Eren sonrojado a mas no poder- N..nnno! seran dos habitaciones! NO una!

-Me vale un comino solo quiero dormir Ya!

-Seran dos habitaciones! Necesito Mi privacidad!

-En ese caso te dejare cerrar la puerta del baño cuando estes dentro!

-AAAHHH! ES impposible dialogar contigo! Aparte el encargado habla aleman nunca entenderia tu…

-Oh! Entonces una habitacion con cama matrimonial -Menciona el gerente sonriendole a ambos chicos.

-Todo el personal debe hablar mas de tres idiomas, ya deberias saberlo, tu trabajas en una de sus sucursales…

-Pfff! Esta bien Haz lo que quieras! Me largo al baño! -furcioso y golepando el piso con cada paso se aleja del mostrador dejando solo a Levi.

-Bien, dos de las mejores habitaciones continuas a nombre de Levi Ackerman.

\- Herr Ackerman! -EL empleado traga saliva con dificultad- Sera un gusto atenderlo señor!

-Solo no quiero que mi pareja se entere que yo soy uno de los dueños de este hotel, entendido?

-Claro señor lo que ustede diga!

.

.

Dentro del sanitario de Chicas Eren desesperado saca su telefono llamando a su unica esperanza y confidente en momentos dificiles..

#-Eren ya es tarde deberias dormir… por cierto que tal el viaje? Dime que llevaste lo necesario? EL se;or Levi no trato de hacer nad malo verdad!?

-Hola Armin, em si tengo todo lo que anotaste en la lista, el viaje fue largo y hubo un peque;o inconveniente y ahroa estoy en otra cuidad de alemania… em y Levi no trato de hacaer nada malo, todo va bastante bien -lentamente baja la voz hasta que esta se vuelve un susurro-

#- Cuentame que fue lo que en verdad paso!?

-Creo que… me estoy enamorando…

#- …. Eren...

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir pero, no estoy muy seguro, este sentimmiento es algo similar a lo que paso con Jean pero mas fuerte, … como decirlo es como cuando las clientas que dicen que estan a dieta piden ensalada pero se la pasan viendo a los que comen pastas y justo cuando estan por irse piden pasta!

#- Que romantica comparacion no!? HAHAHAHA

-Hablo encerio Armin, no se que me pasa!

#- Ya habiamos hablado de este tema antes , y te repito lo mismo, si Levi demuestra interes no deberias tomarlo a la ligera. Pero recuerda que NO eres una chica. Y en una relacion no debe haber secretos.

-Entonces sugieres que le diga mi secreto antes de tener algo?

#- TU eres quien debe decidir cuando es el momento pero no dejes que se te salga de las manos.

-Aaaah! No te entiendo Armin…

#- Solo recuerda, La verdad. ES una cosa terrible y hermosa, Por lo tanto debe ser tratada con cuidado.

-Lo tendre en cuenta… bueno ya es tarde, te dejo dormir. Recuperate amigo!

#- Suerte Eren!

-…. Decirle la verdad… -suspira con pesadez mientras cuelga el telefono.

.

.

-OH Eren, regresaste antes

-Si, si lo que diga, ahora solo dime el numero de nuestra habitación. Necesito urgentemente darme una ducha y dormir. -menciona con molestia sin siquiera mirarle.

-Tsk, el dia de hoy estas muy insoportable y molesta mocosa…

-Es difícil no estarlo ya que se tomo la libertad de elegir por mi, le valió un pepino mi opinión y ahora tendré que compartir con usted una habitación! ¡!

-…. Valer un pepino? Sabes lo infantil que es esa frase mocosa.

-Solo quiero ir a dormir! ¡! -grita mientras gira el cuerpo en dirección del azabache notando como este le extendía unas llaves a su vez mostraba otras en su mano contraria.

-Quien dice que no tomo en cuenta tu opinión. .. mocosa, tu cuarto estara frente al mio asi que no cantes victoria.

-… usted… -sin saber que decir toma con lentitud las llaves- .. Señor Levi...

-Que te dije de las formalidades, solo dime Levi, entendido?

-Si! -como si de un saludo militar se tratase Eren alza la voz mientras sonríe ampliamente.

-V…. Ve y duchate, en una hora iniciará la cena. No te tardes. -Y sin mas se da media vuelta dejando al chico sonriendo como bobo.

*él trato de ser considerado? …. Y si es una trampa? Algún truco para colarse en la habitación mientras estoy dormido o en la ducha? * -Con cada pensamiento su sonrisa lentamente iba desaparecido, su cabeza si que sabía cómo arruinar su alegría en cuestión de segundos.

-Mejor iré a agradecerle -presionando la llave contra su pecho camina en dirección de Levi, al llegar a un amplio pasillo logra escuchar al azabache "gritando" por teléfono.

*Tal vez algo de su trabajo... Ahora que lo pienso… ¿En que trabaja LEVI? . Caminando hacia el azabache se aproxima lo suficientemente cerca para lograr escuhar aquella conversacion, no es que le gustara escuchar conversaciones agenas pero le inquietaba la idea de no saber el porque Levi se mostraba mas gruñon que de costumbre. Asi que con sumo cuidado y guardando distancia se esconde detras de una maquina de dulces escuchando lo mas que podia.

Levi llamaba mucho la atención, no por su tono si no por las palabras antisonantes que salían de su boca como si de cantar se tratase.

#- Esto es serio Levi, como fuiste capaz de arrollar a esa chica solo para salir del país con otra!. Ni se te ocurra decir que es un accidente ya que el mismo Farlan me lo contó!

-Tsk, ya no se puede confiar ni en tu propia secretaria.

*Lo sabía! Se trata de su trabajo!* -Susurra el moreno para sus adentros-

#- Ese no es el punto Levi! La empresa necesita de ti en estos momentos y …

-Ese es el punto de tener tantos encargados! Para que ellos se "encarguen" del papeleo mientras Yo no estoy!

-LO que trato de decir es que Te necesitamos ahora mismo y tu solo estás jugando a "el caballero" que no eres. Por una vez en tu vida deja de seguir uno de tus "Caprichos de una noche" y enfocarte en el trabajo!

-...- Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, no porque realmente lo sintiera si no porque el mismo no sabía lo que ocurría en su interior, o talvez si. Desde el día que conoció aquella mesera su mente solo se enfocaba en ella, ¿Como seria su voz?,¿Su piel canela sería tan suave como parecía a distancia?, Oh si algún día lograría sacarle una sonrisa como ella solía hacerlo con sus amigos. Era una obsesión momentánea; creyó al inicio, efectivamente lo que dijo Hanji Eren era un"capricho de solo una noche ".

*Mejor me iré, no quiero molestarlo con su trabajo*-dirige una última mirada hacia el azabache quedando perplejo por aquella expresión indescriptible en su rostro, Levi no solía mostrar sus diferentes facial pero aquella logro inquietarlo.

-Lo entiendo… -Tratando de calmarse vuelve a inhalar con lentitud- Eren es un Capricho de una noche, una más en mi lista de diversión, mi próxima adquisición, ¿jugar al caballero? Debe ser cosa fácil para mí y deberias saberlo Hanji.

Cada una de sus palabras desataba un dolor indescriptible en el pecho del castaño, el ronroneo en la voz de Levi y la seguridad con la que decía cada palabra eran como filosas navajas contra su ya herido corazón.

Sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo era sacudido por pequeños espasmos incitando al llanto en correr por sus mejillas. Quería huir pero sus piernas no respondían. Levi si que era cruel, todo lo que aquellas mujeres mencinaron en el baño ahora se hacian realidad frente a sus ojos…Levi lentamente se fue adentrando en su corazón y al estar dentro solo termino destrozándolo por completo...

-O eso era lo que pensaba en un principio... –llamando la antencion del castaño dirige la mirada al ojinegro- No logro comprender en que punto fue que ella se volvio diferente a las demas, no es por su extraña belleza si no algo mas... Hanji nunca habia tenido esta sensacion antes pero... me parece que lo que siento es...

#- Ay levito... a eso se le llama amor, y tu ya eres un caso perdido. –rie a carcajadas detras de la linea telefonica- Nunca crei que este dia llegaria...

-Quieres callarte! Es algo serio lo que estoy diciendo... asi que regresare en un mes a la oficina.

#- QUE!? UN MES? Es bastante tiempo!

-Es el tiempo justo para tratar que se enamore de mi como… yo de ella… -aclara un poco la garganta-

#- … estas seguro que ella querra algo? Ya has pensado como decirle?

-Solo se lo dire de frente.

#- … Que? Solo asi? -suspira- Levi, Siendo sinceros es muy poco tiempo para que se enamore de ti viendo el humor de mierda que tienes! Es una locura Levi!

-Tsk! –chasquea la lengua lo bastante alto para ser escuchado por cada transeunte- Sé que es una locura pero... recientemente Leí que "Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado "

#-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Levi! Esta bien cubriré tu espalda! Pero me tendrás que prometer que pase lo un pase, amarás a esa persona, sin importar lo que llegue a ocultar

-Lo que llegue a ocultar? De que me estas hablando? -Antes de cualquier contestación de parte de Hanji, Eren pierde el equilibrio y cae frente al azabache.- Luego hablamos Hanji…

Con pasos firmes se acerca al menor ancándose a su lado.

-Que se supone que haces mocosa…?

-em… jaja caí, em… y yo … -logra ponerse de pie y tambaleando un poco trata de retroceder- s.. sera mejor que me vaya a dormir en cuanto antes… con permiso! -dispuesto a iré Levi sujeta con fuerza su muñeca acercándolo a el

-Dime que fue lo que escuchaste…

-Yy..yo… realmente lo siento no fue mi intención escuchar su platica! -Sus mejillas se tornaron de carmesí al recordar un poco de la conversación que a hurtadillas escucho de Levi, forcejeaba con insistencia pero la fuerza del azabache era aun mayor.

-Solo… dime lo que escuchaste -inhala con lentitud tragándose todo su orgullo- Por favor…

\- Que … necesitas ir al trabajo, que … realmente no quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas… Hare como si no hubiera escuchado nada! olvidare todo lo que dijo y... de disculpa le pagare la cena! yo realmente lo sient.

-Eren… Me Gustas -EL castaño no se esperaba aquello, sus orbes se abrieron de par en par al igual que el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, Ese era realmente Levi? Había escuchado todo con claridad, de ser un capricho ahora era una luz en la vida del ojinegro.

-Levi… yo … -Sin siquiera apartar la mirada del mayor, sus manos rosas la piel de sus mejillas mientras su sonrisa lentamente aparecía en su rostro.

*Estoy feliz y asustado a la vez? Que es lo que realmente tengo que decirle?*

-Esperare tu respuesta, Eren -soltando al menor de su agarre camina alejándose de este, sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, mientras el castaño un conmocionado no hacia mas que presionar sus manos contra su pecho.

Pasaron unos largos y tortuosos segundos, todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse, todo menos el caminar de Levi. Tenia que detenerlo, gritarle lo que de verdad sentía. darle otra oportunidad al amor no parecía tan mala idea si era Levi con quien lo compartía. Tomando fuerza e iniciativa suelta a correr detrás del azabache, tomándolo por sorpresa se posiciona frente suyo mostrando unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Oi, que estas haciendo?

Ninguno se esperaba lo que pasaría. Con determinación Eren se inclina hacia el mas bajo besando ligeramente sus labios. Era un beso corto pero lo suficiente para hacer que ambos se estremecieran al separarse.

-Esa es mi respuesta… -menciona para después echarse a correr por el pasillo.

-tsk… Que infantil… mocosa -Levi aun estático alza su diestra tocando aquel lugar donde anteriormente estaban los labios del menor. Talvez enamorarla le llevaría menos tiempo del contemplado.

#-Levi!? Que fue todo eso? Hey! Levi! Has olvidado colgar! LEVIII! CONTESTA! LA llamadas Internacionales son muy caras! Dime que paso y cuelga YA! LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

 **Notas finales:**

Chan chan chaaaaaan~ ¿? Primero que nada quiero agradecerle este capitulo al señor chofer del parvial que choco y por su culpa llegue mas de una hora tarde a la Uni pero me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo, iniciar el siguiente y continuar con la trama de mis otras historias xDD

Se aceptan dudas, quejas o sugerencias, muchas gracias por seguir la historia que proximamente llegara a su climax al igual que su final, espero que lo disfrutaran y nos vemos dentro de unas semanas mas~


End file.
